


Melodic Bound

by KeytotheEarth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, But there will be a LOT in the later chapters, F/F, M/M, Multi, No sex for Kagehina for the first few chapters, Obsessive Behavior, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rough Sex, Smut, Teacher!Hinata, Vigilante!Kageyama, semi-slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytotheEarth/pseuds/KeytotheEarth
Summary: In a society where having a soulmate deems to be a crucial point in considering an individual's contribution, a phenomenon akin to an enigma occurred on how one can effectively identify their fated halves.A song.A song that serves as important as a covenant, uniquely controls the fate of two individuals, binding each to resign to the other's whims and surrendering at the pull of extreme sexual attraction for one another as they had already redeemed themselves from being condemned of searching for your other half in the entirety of your lifetime. A feat that is only succeeded not by many.Hinata certainly felt fortunate to be part of the few. He was indeed lucky, blessed even. He was happy. He was sure.Until he isn't anymore.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter Prologue: Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes!
> 
> This will be my first fanfic for the Haikyuu fandom but I've adored Kagehina for years! They've been one of my main OTPs. The prompt I used for this was based on a board I read on twitter using scrib. Though, I can't seem to find it anywhere anymore. :(
> 
> This was intended to be used for my fanfic idea for KaiSoo. If you're familiar with this ship then *HIGH TEN*  
> I decided to use it for Kagehina because well... I really needed to write this down otherwise I'll go nuts!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Anyways...... I'll try my bestest to update regularly because I'm lazy as fuck!
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> No more talking! Off we go! I certainly hope y'all come to like or even love this. *FINGER HEART* *ugh*

Fate. Destiny. Serendipity. Soulmates.

For as long as humans ideals have existed and progressed, these are the concepts that we have held onto tightly in hopes that we can be an exception from all the harshness that is looming above an inch over our heads, hanging by a thin thread. A paper cut shy away from gracing us with all its cruelty that nature has allowed.

Fate. Destiny. Serendipity. Soulmates.

How such ideals can easily sway us from borderline crossing what’s meant to be to unreasonably forcing it. The thin line between crossing admiration and obsession, never seen again as a battle for keeping your morals and principles intact if it means successfully obtaining what you believe to be yours in the first place. The purity of the idea, never to be acknowledged again.

A twisted interpretation to a notion that implies living an everlasting satisfaction and blissful life. However, if we consider the origin of it, the twisted nature of humans’ interpretation for it only proves that the implication is anything but everlasting, satisfactory, and blissful.

It is said to have stemmed the ancient times. A mythology told by the Greeks that in the beginning, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, the Greek God Zeus, split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend an entire lifetime in search of their other halves. A concept that is almost divine like and downright cruel.

Over the times, the way of identifying your other half has evolved in accordance to how humans adapted the concept to match the evolution of society. And as far as being evolved goes, humans with enhanced intelligence has also evolved to refute the said concept of soulmate, dubbing its absurdity, that enlightenment became a legitimate period of time where humans refused to be tied up to the idea of spending the rest of their short lifetime searching high and low for a single person.

Time relatively came and go. Humans continued to strive through it, fortunate and unfortunate times alike. And as history has its own way of repeating itself, the notion regaining its divine like attribute, firmly establishes itself as the foundation of the human society. The dynamic of Soulmates became an institution in itself.

And it starts with a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for an introduction?
> 
> I based the concept of soulmates that I'm using to Plato's "The Symposium". If there are any smartasses who's reading this wants to know more about it, here's the link:  
> https://elligold.com/the-myth-of-soulmates/
> 
> It provides a more concise and specific explanation of Plato's dialogue.
> 
> I'll be posting the first chapter in a little while (maybe... because as I've said I'M LAZY AS FUCK and I'm kind of sleepy but I'll push through!!!! I hope....)
> 
> Oh and if it's not too much trouble please follow my new twitter account for updates:  
> https://twitter.com/Eriken2324
> 
> For prompt requests, please do not hesitate to tell me about it. Thank you *bow*


	2. Chapter 1: Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beating of two heart defined by a single tune, even in a situation less than expected by both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER!!!!!
> 
> Now, why am I fucking nervous?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!
> 
> That's all. Enjoy *kisses*

As he holds his breath, praying to every possible Gods who might’ve been merciful enough to hear his prayers, he keeps a steady stance inside the cramped closet that he is currently hiding. Clutching tightly on his phone pressed against his ear, he eagerly listens and wish that the incessant ringing would eventually halt and the person he’s trying so hard to contact would pick the fucking phone already.

It rings and it rings. In tune with his breathing as he keeps a lookout at the small gaps of the closet door. Turning his silent prayers to shamelessly pleading that his bedroom door would remain close, if possible, for the rest of the night where morning would eventually come and end what seems to be a nightmare taking place in reality.

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

His eyes widen as his ears picked up gentle thuds prodding outside the door of his bedroom.

_Please… answer the phone… please…_

*RING*

*RING*

*RING*

*RI---

_“Hello?”_

A small gasp made an escape from his lips, sighing in relief to finally get an answer from the other line. He forced down the tightness of his throat before managing to give an answer with a shaky voice.

“Ushijima…” he said breathlessly.

_“Sho, what is it? I’m in a middle of an important meeting right now.”_ The tone of annoyance evident from being suddenly interrupted from an important business matter.

Hinata felt guilty and let out a sob before he can stop himself. Making the person on the other line shift his tone from annoyed to worried.

_“Sho, are you crying? Fuck! I’m sorry. Baby, are you okay?”_ Hinata can faintly hear the rustling of papers and a more audible slam of a door. _He might have gone out._

As much as he is scared to death right now, he can’t deny the instant relief that he felt upon hearing Ushijima’s voice. He admits that he can be a brat at times for intentionally annoying the older male so that he can be payed attention to, and he can’t help but smile at the thought that Ushijima, without a doubt prioritizes him even if he is in fact in a middle of something important. He tries hard to compose himself, willing himself to forcefully pace his breathing as Ushijima continuous to ask if he’s okay. Bordering on feeling panic as Hinata seems to be taking his time to answer.

Ushijima is used to this. But unlike any of the other times, at this moment, he cannot feel any satisfaction on intentionally interrupting the older male from an important business. For now, it wasn’t his intention at all if it weren’t for the fact that he can fucking die at any moment from having his apartment broken into.

Hinata managed to answer even when he heard footsteps closing in on his bedroom door. He lets out a whimper and a sob, “Ushijima…”

He hears Ushijima sigh a breath of relief from finally getting an answer again, _“What is it baby? Can you please tell me what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.”_

As he was about to ask Ushijima for help, his ears picked up a sound that made his eyes even wider than they are, it’s a miracle they haven’t fallen out of their sockets yet. Yes, an intruder has entered his bedroom. The man is leisurely taking his time touching every surface of the room. It is enough of a reason for Hinata to tremble in shock and fear for the possibility that his last night might be just a breath away.

However, that’s not the reason why Hinata is currently trembling uncontrollably. No. It’s so much more than that. For the intruder is creating a sound that is too familiar to his heart that it hurts him.

It’s getting louder now and he can’t deny it, his mind pushing the thought that he might’ve just heard it wrong because he can hear it clearly now. As the intruder is now directly facing the door of the closet that he’s taking refuge in. It’s the only sound he can hear. Ushijima’s voice pressed against his ear fails in comparison as it now falls into a whisper. What’s in front of him takes over everything, both his mind and heart. All senses failing to function.

The intruder, standing just in front the other side of the small closet door, is humming.

_My song._

And then there’s light. Hinata is no longer looking thru the gaps. A pair of royal blue eyes settle on his wide honey ones. He has no idea how much time has passed with him being stared down by his possible murderer but he feels that making a sudden move is a mistake that he cannot afford. The man seems to be getting closer, the song ringing in his ears from being hummed too loud. What happens next is beyond his comprehension can absorb. The royal blue eyes that’s staring him down widens and the man’s eyebrows furrowed with what seems to be an expression of shock and awe.

The man’s expression brings an understanding to Hinata. The one who’s humming too loudly is him, not the man in front of him. This brings Hinata out of the temporary stupor, making him stop from humming. The phone in his hands forgotten as a hand slowly makes it way to reach for his face, the melodic humming continuing from the point where he stopped. As much as intrigued and confused he is by the situation, he managed to make himself stumble a step back avoiding the intruder’s hand. The action seems to have snapped the other male out of his own trance as he immediately retreated his hand back to his sides.

The man shook his head so hard that Hinata thought it might fall off, until his gaze fell on him again, eyes raging with anger and confusion, and longing, and fear. How Hinata managed to make out of these emotions in just a split second, he can’t say for sure. However, it only reminded him of the state that they are currently in. This man is an intruder. Who can even be a possible murderer. Hinata can’t help but give his ass a mental kick from being carried away by his emotions. A matter he would have to think of another day if he gets to live tonight to see it.

He saw the man gesture on reaching for something out of his back pocket. _This is it_ , he thought. _Who would have thought that the last thing I would hear before I die is the song that makes me feel alive_. He lets out a soft chuckle that sounds like a sigh at the thought. Indeed, the irony of it cannot be missed.

The man in front of him raised an eyebrow from the sound that escaped from the shorter male. Before he can question what’s so funny, a loud banging of the bedroom door made them both jumped making Hinata pushed further at the back of the small closet. And he might be just imagining it, but the taller male made a move as if shielding him from the sights of whoever’s forcefully opening the sturdy entrance.

“Hey King! Are you done in there or are you taking a massive blow?!”

Hinata watched the man huffed in annoyance as he made his way to the door. The smaller male more confused than ever by the behavior remained still from his spot, the loud hammering in his chest booming in his ears. He can only watch as the taller male reached for the doorknob, sparing him another glance before he was out slamming the door hard behind him.

Hinata sagged. Mind confused and elated.

_What the hell was that?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I hide??????


	3. Chapter 2: Dissonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internal turmoil, pressing questions and Stalking 101 by Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!
> 
> We now get to meet Kageyama's crew. ;)

The incessant siren coming from the police car outside made Hinata nurse an intense headache, pairing it with the questions being thrown his way by the head detective standing in front of the loveseat where he currently planted himself. Still shaken up by the events of the night, his focus fails to cooperate as the vision of a pair of royal blue eyes permanently marking its place behind his lids every time he closes his eyes.

A familiar voice resonates from the front door of his apartment, subtly bringing him relief.

An officer pressed a hand to Ushijima’s chest stopping him from further trudging at the hallway directing to where Hinata is at, “Sir, please you can’t just barge in.”

“Let me through. I’m his boyfriend.” Hinata can hear the hysteric undertone behind his boyfriend’s collected voice. The detective shot him a look for confirmation. He nodded making the officer stand aside for Ushijima to freely head at Hinata’s direction settling himself beside the smaller male, automatically enclosing him inside his arms. Ushijima breathes him in, the arms that are encasing him in a hug beginning to feel tight and firm. Hinata can feel the rapid thumping of the older male’s chest against the side of his cheek.

“Shit. Shoyou, I’m sorry. I knew I should’ve gone here the second I saw you calling.” The worried tone present in his boyfriend’s voice made Hinata enclose his smaller arms around the bigger frame of Ushijima. The older male easing himself, lowered his head at the crook of Hinata’s neck making the smaller male chuckle softly.

“You can’t have possibly known. I can’t even manage to tell you. There’s no way for you to know.” He said trying to reassure the older male.

“It doesn’t matter whether you tell me or not.” Ushijima looked at him from the side of his neck, “You always comes first.”

It made Hinata smile, the first time he manage to do so in the span of this long night. Ushijima returned his smile before settling himself back at the crook of the smaller male’s neck. The detective witnessing the gentle affection being exchanged, timidly cleared his throat bringing the pair’s attention back to him.

“I’m sorry for interrupting. However, I do still need your full statement Mr. Hinata.” He smiled gently at the smaller male, a gesture that wasn’t unnoticed by Ushijima. The detective also looked over at the taller male, who is now presently glaring at him. “As it’s already late, I cannot exactly force you to come with me down the station for further questioning.” He smirked at the glowering male before returning his attention to Hinata, again with a gentle smile, “I’ll be leaving for tonight, but I’ll be expecting you to come down at the station by tomorrow to file a full statement. Here’s my card. Please do give me call first so I can clear up everything I’m doing before your arrival.”

The detective hands out a card for Hinata to take, but not before it got totally snatched by his boyfriend. “We will…” Ushijima said, before glancing down at the card being clutched tightly by his hand to read the name of the officer, “Mr. Sugawara.”

The detective, Mr. Sugawara, held out his hand to Hinata only again to be firmly clutched by Ushijima. He smiled at the older male, giving his hand a firm shake, “Its Detective Sugawara.” He said while giving another firm shake before letting go of the glaring male’s hand. Nodding his head at Hinata who’s silently watching the exchange, he started making his way out of the apartment followed by the uniformed officers leaving the couple alone.

Once the apartment has been cleared, Ushijima made his way to the kitchen to pour himself and his boyfriend a glass of water. He glanced at Hinata who continuous to stay silent, biting at his nails. A habit that he tries hard to remind the smaller male to avoid. Not used to him being completely silent, Ushijima sighed loudly gaining Hinata’s attention, “Will you tell me what happened?”

Instead of giving the taller male an answer, he smiled softly, closing his tired eyes and hummed. After a moment he paused and listen. Perking up when Ushijima started to continue the song from the part where he stopped. He opened his eyes and looked at Ushijima, humming their song as he made his way back to the loveseat gently caressing his face, “Are you calm now?” his boyfriend questioned him with a gentle look.

“Our song always makes me calm.” He answered as a fact, trying hard to push back the sob that’s threatening to make its way out of his lips. Yes. It always made him calm without a doubt. It made him felt alive and safe. All the more reason why it hurts his heart, feeling it being crumpled and smashed into pieces. He finally got to finish the whole song. He should be content and satisfied, right?

But he can’t. His mind won’t allow it. Never has it crossed him that this moment is even possible. He got too comfortable. Which brings him to drift at the other issue that needs to be addressed. He’s sure that it can wait when everything calms and settles down. But somehow, he might’ve been too shocked to think straight right now.

“Why haven’t you introduced me to your father?” his voice too soft he was sure that Ushijima failed to hear him clearly.

“What?”

Hinata sighed looking straight at his boyfriend’s confused gaze, eyebrows furrowed, “Why aren’t we coming out to your father?” He phrased loud enough causing Ushijima’s expression to turn from affectionate to sour.

The taller male’s face suddenly darkened at the topic of his father, “Where is this coming from Sho?”

“I just… we’re soulmates, right?” Hinata averted his eyes, focusing on his clasped hands situated at his lap. His boyfriend who’s towering over him sighed then went down to kneel in front of him forcing Hinata to properly pay attention to him.

Ushijima held the smaller male’s clasped hand, gently caressing the back of his hands with his thumbs, “Of course we are. We both know the same song. Aren’t all soulmates supposed to only know one?”

He might be really eager to pick a fight as he snatched back his hands from the taller male’s grasp, “Exactly. So why haven’t I met your father yet? We’re meant to spend the rest of our lives with each other.”

“I already told you before that my father doesn’t take the whole soulmate dynamics lightly.” Ushijima said as he tries hard to keep his tone calm and collected. He’s used to this behavior of Hinata. At other times he would find this amusing but not tonight. Something did happen. And Hinata seems to be adamant of evading the possibility of having to tell him what happened.

“That’s not enough.”

The older male starting to get exasperated, abruptly stood leaning at the closest surface, crossing his arms over his chest. “What do you want from me Shoyou?” His voice starting to waver from collected to annoyed, “Are we really doing this right now? Fuck! You almost got killed tonight.” He grabbed Hinata by his chin, tipping it upwards forcing him to look up and meet his eyes, “Is that how badly you don’t want to tell me what happened?”

Was that it? Was Hinata trying too hard to dodge any possible way voicing out the events of tonight, as if talking about it out loud making it more real than it shouldn’t have. He bit lower lips, too hard that he starts to taste iron. His eyes beginning to water as Ushijima continuous to size him down with his gaze. His emotions rampantly causing him intense inner turmoil. Is this what that man felt when he saw him? All these unpleasant emotions spiraling out of control that he can’t decide which one to accommodate first.

He wasn’t able to ponder on it for long as Ushijima lunges to hug him in place, tracing soothing patterns at the expanse of his back, “Don’t cry. I’m sorry baby. I know this night is making it hard for you to think properly. I’m sorry for making you feel pressured.” The older male whispered, pressing small kisses at the shell of Hinata’s ear. Starting to hum the song that always brings him calm and peace.

Hinata, still conflicted, decided to surrender and succumbed at the exhaustion that he’s feeling. Looping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, pressing his head on its crook, closing his tired eyes together letting sleep overtake him while the intense color of royal blue etched back at the back of his mind.

* * *

_“You found me.”_

A firm kick at his feet made him tumble out of bed, the sheets tangled with his naked legs. He shoot a death-glare towards the culprit, the idiot grinning at his direction which does nothing to alleviate the irritation he’s feeling from being abruptly disturb from a much starved rest. He groaned loudly while situating himself in a sitting position reaching for his pillow then throwing it hard at the bastard’s face.

“Aww, don’t be like that Tobio-chan. You should be happy to see me first thing when you wake up.” The annoying male manages to dodge his pillow, pouting at him while moving to pull at the sheets that remains tangled with his leg as he stands up, losing his balance, and making him bend over his bed.

He exasperatedly shoot another death-glare towards the older male as he huffed to stand properly, removing the sheets around his leg then going back to fall face first on his bed. “Fuck off!”

He let out an audible whine when heard rapid footsteps loudly stomping its way to him. As always, his displayed attitude of annoyance is not enough to dissuade the older male from bothering him. “Where did my sweet little Tobio-chan go? You were always happy whenever I’m the one who comes and wake you up.” The slightly taller male jumping at his bed ruffling Kageyama’s hair so hard, he felt as if the strands of his hair are all being pulled out from its roots.

That made Kageyama sit up, giving the hand gripping tightly at his hair a hard slap. Making the other male yelp and wince, “Shit! What the fuck do you want Oikawa-san?”

Instead of giving him an answer, the brown-haired male call out to someone who happens to pass by. “Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan is behaving like a little shit!”

Iwaizumi stopped at his tracks looking at the state of things inside Kageyama’s room before continuing on his way, “Leave him alone Shittykawa.”

Oikawa hurriedly leapt off the bed to follow Iwaizumi. Kageyama sighing in relief at the space as he lay down again smirking a little as he listens at the exchange between his two seniors, “How can you casually call me that?! You’re not my favorite boyfriend anymore!” He snorted at the ridiculousness of the remark made by Oikawa.

“Dumbass! I’m the only boyfriend you have!” Iwaizumi answered making him let out a chuckle. Which was unfortunately heard by Oikawa, giving the older male another reason to start pestering him, making a beeline back to where he is then forcefully pushing him off his bed.

“If you’re just going to laugh by yourself, then get up already Tobio-chan. Breakfast is ready.” The older male grinned in triumph for successfully shoving Kageyama off the bed, planting face first on the floor. Oikawa surveyed his appearance before he went and open a drawer, throwing a piece of clothing directly at his face. “Go put on some pants.” The older male told him, sparing him another smirk before completely disappearing from the room.

This made Kageyama take in his current state only to realize that he doesn’t have anything on him other than a pair of black boxers, tightly snugged against his hips. With a deep exhale, he starts to make himself presentable by fixing his bed hair, putting on the pants that Oikawa threw him then putting on a fitted white tee.

As he rubs out the sleepiness from his eyes, a pair of honey-colored eyes flashed in his mind making his chest tighten as if a hand is literally squeezing his heart sucking the breath out of his lungs. He clutched at his shirt firmly, trying to pace his breath at a steady rhythm. Inhaling thru his nose then exhaling loudly thru his mouth. He might’ve done it too loudly from how he wanted it to be because before he knew it, a firm hand grasp his shoulder. He looked at the owner of the hand who’s eyeing him with concern.

“You alright?”

Kageyama sigh to try and alleviate his discomfort. “Sorry. Yeah. I’m good Daichi-san.” He willed himself to stand straight, the uncomfortable tug on his chest slowly dissipating.

Sawamura smiled, then gestured for him to follow him out the door of his bedroom. “C’mon then. Everyone’s already at the table.”

He nodded then followed Sawamura to the dining hall where a ruckus is already ensuing. Everyone immediately settled down as they saw both of them entering the room. He can’t blame them from behaving instantly, God knows what will happen if they even attempted to tick Sawamura off.

They both head their way to sit at their designated seats. Once they both settled in, they all started to feast on the hearty meal prepared by their self-appointed chefs.

“It tastes good as always Asahi and Akaashi.” Sawamura said, complementing the ones who assigned themselves to cook their meals. Asahi tucking his hair shyly behind his ear while Akaashi just nodded and continued to slice up the food in his plate before switching plates with the one sitting beside him on his left side. Kageyama has always found the gesture as sweet, but he wasn’t about to admit it out loud.

“That’s because I helped this time Daichi-san.” The male with a buzz-cut boasted loudly making everyone at the table snort. As far as he’d known the man, he is good at almost everything with the exception of studying and cooking. Yeah, he can’t cook to save a life. Well, not that Kageyama is any better.

Amidst the pleasant laughter surrounding the table, a remark wasn’t left unheard by the energetic male. Especially when he knows that it’s directed at him. “Yeah, if you can consider burning three batches of pancakes helping then, you helped alright.”

“What’s that brat?” The spirited male turns his attention to the tall blonde male who’s sitting two seats apart from him pointing a fork at that direction where the younger male remains passive from the empty threat directed at him, clearly knowing that there’s no bite in the man’s action.

“I said what I said Tanaka-san.” The taller male nonchalantly picked on his food taking bite after bite not bothering to spare a glance at Tanaka’s way. Smirking at the success of stirring up the older male as if this hasn’t been happening every damn morning.

A chuckle from the man seating a seat apart from Tanaka diverted his attention away from the tall blonde male who seems to have given up in hiding his amusement. “Now, now. Let’s not spoil our breakfast so early in the morning.”

Tanaka shifted the fork that he’s pointing at the younger male to the man seating on his Asahi’s right, huffing an accusing tone for being indignantly ignored by the other male. “Kuroo! Your boyfriend is being mean again. He’s making me sad!”

Kuroo lets out a sigh then leaned close to the younger male on his right, tugging at his ear to make it level with his lips, “Kei, apologize to Tanaka.” He whispered to Tsukishima before pressing a kiss at the outer shell of the taller male’s ear.

“No.” Tsukishima smirked, looping an arm around Kuroo’s shoulder pulling the older male closer leaving absolutely no space between them.

“Kuroo! You’re not trying hard enough!” Tanaka continuously whine albeit being ignored by the couple. Kageyama and the others know better that they were no longer paying attention to the bald male as they started to nuzzle at each other’s face making Kageyama internally cringe.

“Please guys, let’s not do this. Let’s behave, okay?” Asahi said, absolutely mortified and scandalized by how the events are slowly taking a turn in a direction that cannot be possibly deemed as appropriate for the dining table. Kageyama watches as Asahi tries his hardest to pull Tanaka back on his seat, who has now taken his shirt off from annoyance. The taller male attempting to put the other’s shirt back on. “Ryuu, please put your shirt back on.”

Kageyama can’t help but feel amused by what’s happening in front of him, while Oikawa who’s seating on his left continues to pester his boyfriend who’s too busy eating. Unconcerned by the state of his surroundings.

“Iwa-chan, say ah…” Oikawa said while shoving a spoon full of rice with a piece of egg on top at Iwaizumi’s face making the latter choke on the food that he’s currently chewing. The brown-haired male snorted at his partner’s reaction, laughing loudly directly at the other male’s face.

“Gross, Oikawa-san.” A retort coming from the person sitting at the other side of Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan, Lev’s bullying me.” Oikawa glared at Lev who’s putting on an innocent expression as Iwaizumi started to cough while reaching for the glass of orange juice prepared in front of him. Once he felt his stomach and throat settled, he looked over at Oikawa who’s pouting but puckering his lips as he surge forward to give his boyfriend a kiss only to be grabbed by the nape.

Iwaizumi pulled his boyfriend’s face away from him. Forcing the brown-haired male to situate himself properly in his seat. “Eat your shit, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa blew a breath at his boyfriend’s face and then pressed his own face against the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, ignoring the annoyed sigh released by the said male. “Stop being so mean! And stop repeating yourself!”

Kageyama who’s watching the exchange was pulled away by Asahi’s abashed voice. He can’t say that what causes for the older male to become horrified is a surprise in its own. In fact, it occurs every morning it practically becomes a normal setting. How Asahi kept on being embarrassed about it, is certainly a breath of fresh air. He guesses that there’s still people who are just too pure for this world and Asahi is one of them. “Ugh. Kuroo-san, Tsukishima. Stop being gross please! This is a sacred place for eating!”

As he expected, the sight before him is not for the pure hearted but honestly speaking, with all the times that he stumbled upon the couple being intimate, this is literally nothing. Kuroo and Tsukishima is now openly feeding each other.

With their mouths. While their hands are suspiciously settled in each other’s laps.

It leaves nothing to the imagination for anyone who’s paying attention to them to know exactly what’s going on under the table. More worse on Asahi as it is for Kageyama though, given that the older male is seating beside Kuroo. How Sawamura still staying quiet is confusing the hell out of him.

Kageyama glanced over at the seat at the head of the table that’s directly on his right, only to be greeted by its emptiness. He looked around in search for the older male, seeing that Sawamura retreated himself outside the back porch talking animatedly on his phone while sporting a serious expression.

He might be the only one who failed to see Sawamura leave his seat.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Who ate all the sausages?!” A booming voice entered the room as the owner makes its way back to seat beside Akaashi. Kageyama must have been too amused by the table shenanigans that he also failed to see that the male left his seat.

“Settle down Bokuto-san, I can just cook another batch.” Akaashi patted Bokuto’s head while attempting to stand to head for the kitchen only to be stopped by a hand tugging him down back to his seat.

“Oh no Keiji baby, I don’t want you leaving my side. Just feed me.” Bokuto said while grinning widely towards his boyfriend before opening his mouth asking to be fed.

The events transpiring at the dining table hasn’t brought any unpleasantness to Kageyama. If anything, he got used to it that one change away would impel him to theorize that the world is closing on its end. The fact that he’s surrounded by people who have soulmates without him acting out is a big improvement if he might say so himself. Given that they have all been working and living together for five years now. He can only feel safe and secured.

The King Crows.

The notorious syndicate ironically known for its good deeds, were enough for people at Miyagi to refer to them as vigilantes. No one knows exactly who they are, but people knows about their existence well enough. Although there are still those who questions their intentions, none has gone out of their way to bring them misfortune, aside maybe from the people who felt that they have been wronged by them. But hey, no one would rightfully admit that what they’re doing is wrong. Even a normal person would go out of their way to make those around them acknowledge that what they’re doing is for the best. So why would a corrupt official be any different. Let alone a corrupt city such as this one.

Miyagi. A prefecture that’s settled at the palm of one Tanji Washijo. A corporate mogul and a fearsome drug lord. He has control on everything. The government, the police force, the corporate world inside the city. He made Miyagi his personal den.

And he is the primary reason why the King Crows was established. An underground syndicate formed by Keishin Ukai. They come and go without a trace, stopping any nefarious, unlawful and illegal activities directed towards Miyagi’s own people. Ironically enough, committed by those who were supposed to uphold the law. All because the one’s given a seat at the government cower at the feet of a famous drug lord. Making him and his money the backbone of this city.

The King Crows has left a big enough mark by messing up with Washijo’s business that the corporate mogul resorting to offer a hefty sum for the capture of all the members of the famous syndicate. But it’s been five years since then and the old man is already at his wits end. Hence, the operation conducted last night.

The goal of last night’s affair was to know everything that’s need to be known about the newly appointed head of operations for Washijo’s smuggling business.

Ushijima Wakatoshi. His son and heir.

The man has taken over on supervising all the operations conducted by the Washijo-Wakatoshi Industries almost a year ago. And since then, the King Crows hasn’t been totally successful on stopping every single shipment made by the company. The man is much smarter and more cunning than his old man. Pushing the syndicate to resort on a petty advantage ---- cause a distraction to the male by delivering an underhanded strike. Scaring his lover, Ushijima’s soulmate.

_Hinata Shouyo._

Kageyama felt an intense amount of elation and longing by simply saying the name in his mind. An emotion that both scares and intrigue him. He has said the name thousands of times before, watching the smaller male from afar. Taking notes of his activities. Following him. Mapping out his routine. Memorizing every path to ensure a successful and smooth operation when the time comes. Then when it did, it scared him.

The song that he worked hard on burying out from his system, hit him back with full force, knocking out the air from his lungs. The feeling so intense that he felt like he’ll end up dying from excitement. Nothing compares to the desire that he felt last night. The first time where his song was hummed to completion by someone other than him. He felt satisfied. Happy even. But as expected from someone who overanalyzes everything, he tried hard to shake off the feeling regardless of how both his mind and heart dictates him to yield at the mercy of his emotions. Of his desires.

And that made him very angry. Not at other male. But himself.

He’s angry that he has to make everything difficult for himself. He wanted nothing but to grab Hinata and throw him on the bed, to pound all the worries and fear away. Last night was the first time he identified himself as a bastard, cursing himself for his strong mental ability.

_Hinata Shouyo…_

He allowed himself to think of the name one more time. Besides, one more wave of elation wouldn’t possibly cause him any harm right? Before he went on any further, a loud slam of a door brought him out of his reverie. Making him push back the recollection of last night’s event at the back of his mind.

He looked up to see that all his companion has turned their attention to the newly arrived figures. The older male visibly upset while the female sighs and continued on to take her seat beside Lev. The older male looked around the table before settling his sights on him.

Kageyama subtly tense in his seat, as their figure head makes it way to where he is. Settling down at Sawamura’s seat before facing him directly. The owner of the seat making his way back inside once he saw the newly arrived individuals.

Kageyama continued to feel tense as the newly arrived male started to address him, “So… mind shedding a light on what happened last night?”

He remained quiet in his seat, making the older male exhaled loudly before calling for his attention, a firm tone being sported by his voice. “Kageyama.” This time, he looked at the imposing male who’s eyeing him inquisitively. “What happened last night?”

He opened his mouth creating a slight gap, only to make it shut in a thin line. The action wasn’t left unnoticed by the older male. “I need to know. Our insider at the precinct told me that Hinata Shouyo refuses to file an official statement. Making the head detective clueless on why he was targeted.”

Kageyama simply shook his head before looking down on his hands, clasping them together over the table. “We won’t be getting anything out from him anyway.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He’s just…” Kageyama started to say before pausing, thinking of a better word to describe the significance of the smaller male to the whole ordeal. “A bystander. He doesn’t know anything about Ushijima’s operations.”

This made all the individual present to close in on the important conversation. Standing from their seats to find a better spot at the dining table to listen in. “Did he tell you that?” Sawamura asking him who’s now standing directly behind him.

He looked up at the older male before shaking his head once more, “No.”

It was enough to make his seniors exhale loudly, making him wince internally. Yes. His role at the syndicate is more important than some of the other members given by his situation of being raise by both Sawamura and the syndicate founder, but that doesn’t erase the fact that he’s still the youngest among all of them. “His boyfriend is Wakatoshi Ushijima. Heir to the Washijo-Wakatoshi Industries. That alone implies that he’s not entirely in the dark with his lover’s true nature of business.” stated by Bokuto, who’s more attentive now than he was a while ago.

“Well maybe he doesn’t know. Maybe Ushijima doesn’t tell him anything.” Kageyama firmly replied. An annoying undertone in his voice threatening its way to make its presence known. If there's anything he hated more than having to realize that he indeed has to encounter his soulmate, being the center of attention takes the cherry on top.

“Tobio.” A chastising tone had him snapped his head to its direction, only to lower his gaze once more to his clasped hand. Trying hardly to avoid the disappointing look being thrown by him.

He took a deep breath then sighed. Kageyama knows more than anyone that keeping quiet is not the ideal move to make here. Above all else, there are a total of four individuals present in his life that he doesn’t want to disappoint.

Oikawa.

Kiyoko.

Sawamura.

And most of all Keishin Ukai.

He looked at the said person before mustering up the courage to answer back. “Ukai-san, I’m basing my conclusion with how he is in his everyday life. I’ve been following him on your orders for the last two months. If there was anything suspicious then I would have told you, making the need to barge inside his apartment to scare him unnecessary.”

That seems to be good enough as Ukai reached to pat and give his shoulder a firm squeeze. “You’re right. I do trust your judgment Tobio. I just want to know if there’s anything of significance that can help us stop Ushijima based on last night.”

Again, he just shook his head. “No. There’s nothing.”

Ukai seems to be weighing between ending the conversation and further asking questions. But after a moment he settled on the former, chuckling at him. “Alright.” He resigned the hand that was touching Kageyama’s shoulder back to his side as he stands up and head his way towards his own office. “I need to contact our insider to tell him that there’s no need to pressure Mr. Hinata to file an official statement. Although the head detective would definitely see it as suspicious.” A furrowed expression gracing his features as he completely disappeared from the room.

“Fuck! So we really didn’t have to go through it last night then? We really didn’t have to scare the little man. It was for nothing.” said by Lev who has remained silent for the whole ordeal only to be actively expressing his disappointment now.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow directed at Kageyama before settling back to sit down in his place, “I don’t know. I mean, you did spend a long enough time inside his bedroom, King.” He tapped at the table catching Kageyama’s attention, smirking as the raven haired finally looked at his way, “You told us that he was home.”

“So? What are you implying?” The tone of his voice harsh from having to put up with Tsukishima’s cocky attitude being thrown at him.

The blonde male just shrugged, sagging comfortably at his seat. “Just that you’re acting more apprehensive than usual. Did you talk to him?”

Kageyama blew an annoyed breath, shooting a glare towards the taller male who’s giving him a smug look behind those damn glasses. “I already said I didn’t.”

“Suspicious…” Tsukishima said clicking his tongue before signaling for Kuroo to go back on his seat beside him.

Oikawa, watching the exchange sprung up from his seat, irritated at the blonde male’s attitude pointed at Kageyama. “Shut up Shitty glasses! If Tobio-chan said that nothing happened, nothing happened.”

“Hey. No need to get worked up Oikawa. Kei does have a point.” Kuroo said coming to defend his soulmate’s opinion of the matter. To him, it does seem suspicious that the ever calculating Kageyama is being determinedly mum about everything.

Sawamura, visibly exhausted from watching them stood while eyeing each one of them. “Well regardless, what’s done is done. We just need to be more prepared and tactical for the next operation when it comes.” He walked towards the only female inside the room, tapping her by the shoulder lightly before gesturing for her to follow him outside the back porch. “Kiyoko, can I talk to you?”

Kiyoko nodded, also giving each of them a look, making everyone avoid her gaze aside from Tanaka who’s openly drooling at the sight of the beautiful woman.

Once they were outside and out of earshot, Tsukishima stood giving Kageyama a warning look. “Just be on your toes next time, King. Whatever you’re hiding should be for the best and wouldn’t cause everyone here any harm. Got it?” He then walked away from the dining hall, heading towards his and Kuroo’s shared room.

“Tsukishima really is obnoxious as ever.” Tanaka remarked, watching the retreating male before facing the blacked haired male who’s brazenly checking his boyfriend out. “What the fuck did you see in him?”

Kuroo grinned at Tanaka, giving him a pleased look. “What? That’s one of his charms. And he’s my soulmate. You wouldn’t know because you don’t have one.” He downed his drink in one go before retreating himself to follow the tall blonde male.

“I do have one! I have a song!” Tanaka tries to shout at the non-listening ears of Kuroo who is now behind closed quarters with his soulmate.

Kageyama internally lamenting as to what this would mean for him. Given that Hinata, who has a soulmate, is HIS soulmate.

* * *

This is the seating chart for the Crows's dining table:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to end here. But it's gotten too long that I have no choice but to cut it :'(
> 
> As always please don't forget to provide a feedback if you felt that it's lacking so I can work on it. :)
> 
> See you on the next chapter!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Hymn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!!!!

“Sensei, are we really only meant to love one person?”

Hinata stopped writing then faced the whole class who’s eagerly waiting for his answer. He can’t help but smile at his students’ curiosity and enthusiasm. “Well… ideally yes.” He moved to walk in front and sat at his desk table, crossing both arms above his chest. “As you all know and as what history tells us, we humans were created as a part of a whole. Meaning that there’s meant to be someone for all of us. Our other half.”

“But that’s a myth Sensei.” Another student said who scrunched her nose at the thought. Hinata let out a soft chuckle from the evident confusion etched at the young girl’s expression.

“Perhaps then it is.” He said while nodding, before pushing himself off his desk table to take a walk at the classroom aisle. Taking the attention of the whole class. “But I think we can all agree at this point that that’s no longer the case. Besides, we are the living proof of that myth.”

Another student then raised his hand to ask a question that Hinata clearly expects to be asked. “So does that mean that people before us get to spend the rest of their lives with their soulmates? Do they also have songs back then to know who their soulmates are?”

He stopped at the center of the room, thinking of how to better phrase his answer to the familiar question. “Hmm… we can just say that we were more fortunate than those who lived then.”

“Why Sensei?” the student beside him asked in a soft voice that Hinata almost failed to hear it. He turned and smiled at the timid boy before giving his hair a gentle caress, knowing how hard must have been for the boy to speak but alas, he must be really curious as well.

He then made his easy to his desk and sat at his chair, knowing that it will be a long discussion and he will for sure tire his short legs out standing and walking about. “The social structure then when it comes to finding a partner wasn’t as easy for them like it is for us today. They weren’t fortunate enough to spending the whole lifetime with the person who’s bound to their souls. They didn’t have songs like us. That’s why they didn’t have a way of knowing if the person who they’re with is the person they were supposed to be with. So, they tend to end up with someone who’s not their soulmates. Over and over.”

“That’s sad Sensei.” One student remarked making the whole class express their sentiments about the subject.

Hinata sighed then sagged at his seat. Agreeing with the whole class that it is indeed sad. “It is. But you know, nature was gentler with them than it is with us.”

“Why do you think so Sensei?”

“Because at least then they didn’t always have to avoid falling in love for someone who’s not their other half. Unlike us, the thinking that we can only end up together with someone whose heart hums the same tune, bounds us to the reality that we can’t be happy if we failed on finding that person.” He fixed the glasses that’s placed at the bridge of his nose before clasping his hands over his desk. “It’s even harsher because there are those whose heart doesn’t even hum a single note. Making them soulmate-less. Forcing them to realize the reality that they don’t have someone they’re meant to be with.”

“What?” a girl exclaimed, the tone of finding the possibility of it to be unbelievable. “That can’t be true Sensei. That’s not possible right?”

“Do you know someone who’s like that Sensei?” asked by the boy seated nearest to his desk in front.

He gave him a sad smile in time with the ringing of the bell signaling the end of the day, “Yes. I do.”

* * *

“Shouyo! Are you okay? I nearly fainted when I heard!”

Hinata almost lost his footing by the force of someone jumping on his back, squeezing him tightly. He smiled then decided to put on a pout before turning to look at the person who’s hanging over him like a primate. “Then why didn’t you came and visit me Noya-san?”

Nishinoya stood on his feet then grabbed Hinata’s face, squishing the younger male’s cheeks. “I wasn’t in town. I was really scared! I wanted to come back but there wasn’t any ride available.”

Another figure loomed over him as the taller male pushed Nishinoya aside to get a better look at him. Worried expression ever present on the newcomer’s features. “What happened exactly Hinata? You’re not hurt anywhere are you?”

He shook his head smiling, answering softly. “I wasn’t. I was hiding.”

Both Nishinoya and the long haired male grabbed a chair to seat closer to Hinata’s table. “You could’ve called us for help. Me at least. I live two blocks away from you.”

He tried to push his unruly orange hair, chuckling an apology before bringing back his attention on the messy papers settled on his table, waiting to be marked. “Sorry Yamaguchi. It didn’t came to mind.”

Yamaguchi let out a breath of relief, giving one of Hinata’s shoulder a firm but gentle nudge. “As long as you’re not hurt.”

Hinata nodded at the taller male before a finger casually tapped at his hand taking his attention from the papers in front of him. “Did they found out who were the intruders? I don’t need to bring you to the hospital right? Because I will if you need to.”

He can’t help but let out a deep breath from all the worried remarks being thrown at his direction. He finds it both annoying and amusing. “I’m fine Kenma. Honestly, you’re all overreacting. It’s cute.”

The cat-eyed male snorted at his answer, letting the subject go then going back to fiddling at his phone. “Yep, you’re okay if you can actually manage to joke about it.”

“Tch… giving us a scare and then acting like nothing happened. You’re unbelievable Shouyo!” tuts Nishinoya then standing to make his way towards his own table at the other side of the faculty. Yamaguchi also going on his way grinning at the exchange.

Before Hinata can let out a retort of his own, a wailing voice outside the door warned them of the arrival of a certain female. He barely manages to gather all the scattered papers on his table when the faculty door slammed open, announcing the entrance of the crying female.

“HINATA!”

He felt that almost all the air on his lungs went out by the impact made on his small framed body. He gasped and tried to compose his breathing before encircling his own arms at the curvaceous body that’s clinging onto him. “There, there. It’s okay Yachi-san.”

Hinata felt Yachi shook her head so hard, she almost gave him a head-butt. “No it’s not! You almost died!”

A giggle by the entrance caught his attention while he tried to start tracing soothing patterns at the back of his co-teacher, still crying against his hair. “It’s good to see you in high spirits Hinata-kun. I was going to ask if you needed to take a break, but it seems like you wouldn’t want to.”

Hinata gently pushed Yachi off him as he stands and bowed at the figure watching by the faculty door. “Oh no Takeda-sensei! I’m totally fine. I wasn’t hurt of anything. I don’t need to take a break.”

“That’s good then. It’s nice to see you acting how you usually are. Let me know if there’s something that you need though. My door is always open.” Takeda said beaming at him then announced that he will be taking his leave, complimenting them on their hard and finally wishing them a good night.

“Well, this is certainly pleasant. Anyone up for coffee?” Hinata huffed before turning to ask his colleagues.

“I can’t, my cat-sitter called in sick. So, cat’s expecting me to come home early.”

Nishinoya snorted then laughed so loud he’s practically close to wheezing. “Oh Kenma! You say the cutest and weirdest shit ever.”

Hinata pouted, draping his body over Kenma’s shoulders. The older male still busy playing on his phone. “I’ve always known that I only come second to Kenma.”

“That’s true.” Kenma just shrugged before flicking Hinata’s nose with his fingers.

Hinata rubs his throbbing nose, angling his head, and nuzzling his friend’s face with his cheeks. “Must you break my heart like that?”

Yamaguchi who’s also busying himself in organizing his table before leaving snickered but also replied that he’s unable to accompany Hinata at their favorite café hangout. “I’d love to but parents are visiting.”

He nodded and looked over at the sniffling female who’s sitting quietly at his desk chair, stroking her hair and giving Yachi gentle smile. “That’s alright then. Have you calmed down?”

She nodded only to follow it with a slight shook of her head, a handkerchief in hand to gently give her eyes and nose a swipe. “I want to go with you but I’m supposed to make a home visit. I’ll try to meet you after.”

“Of course. I guess I have to drink coffee alone.”

He grabbed his messenger bag, marching his way out of the door when he felt a book being thrown at him, barely missing his arm. He looked at the direction where it came from only to be graced by annoyed Nishinoya, a cute pout formed on his mouth. “You’re so mean Shouyo! You didn’t even ask if I’m free, which I am by the way!”

Hinata laughed walking back to grab the older male by the hand, pulling him with him out of the door. He called out at the others left behind announcing their leave. “We’ll go first. See you tomorrow.”

* * *

_This is ridiculous._

_I’m being ridiculous._

He sneaked a peek over the book clutched on his hand, positioned high enough to cover his whole face in exception with his eyes. Which is useless by the way. Since he had his whole face covered that night, only exposing his eyes.

He watched in focus as the subject of his gaze let out a soft laugh. A beautiful smile not leaving their face even from the moment they stepped inside the cozy café where Kageyama is currently at. His eyes mapped out the gentle features of the person, seated at the other side of the room directly in front of him. He can’t help but let himself smile every time he hears the smaller male let out a melodious laugh. Even a small giggle makes him feel things that he hasn’t felt before. Stirring everything buried deep within him.

Truthfully, it still scares him to be in close proximity to Hinata Shouyo. But the thought of having to avoid seeing him torments Kageyama, which leaves him deprived of a decent amount of sleep. Always tossing and turning in his bed. Even relieving himself does little to no help to ease his mind and body because even when he finishes, once he closes his eyes, a deep set of honey-colored orbs continued to haunt and tempt him. Alleviating every sense of calmness in his body.

Which brings him to resort on thinking of a way to see the smaller male. The strikingly beautiful male. Hinata Shouyo. His soulmate.

He tried to come up with something as casual as accidentally bumping on him in a busy street. But even he knows that it’s close to impossible when he has no idea where the orange haired male will go. Hence, the book. A casual prop. For a casual meet-up by chance. By behaving like a stalker. By being casual.

He gave himself a mental slap so hard that a sudden grip on his shoulder made him jump out of his seat. His heart hammered thinking that he has been caught, but as he looks on ahead of him, Hinata is still situated on the same spot as he had been since he entered the shop.

What welcomed Kageyama as he turned to glare at the nuisance who dared to disturb him was the worst thing that he could possibly hope for. Making him come to the conclusion that being caught by Hinata is more ideal.

A leering Oikawa and Bokuto grinned at him so widely, it actually scared him that their mouths might get ripped apart. “What are you doing Kageyama-san?”

Kageyama struggled to find an excuse when he saw both of his seniors glanced around his back. Bokuto giving him a sly smile. “Ooh… I see.”

Oikawa pretended to gasp then move his hand to reach and tousle Kageyama’s black locks. He wasn’t even sure how someone can grin that much without ripping their mouths apart. It’s simply crazy. “Is my Tobio-chan finally hitting puberty?”

“Is it Mr. little sunshine over there?” asked by Bokuto, nodding his head at Hinata’s direction. His face sporting a mocking expression, clearly trying to stir up answers from him by simply being annoying.

Oikawa pulled Kageyama to his side, a curious stare directed at him. “Don’t tell me you actually developed feelings for him that’s why you won’t tell us anything.”

Kageyama tugged to free his arm from the brown-haired male’s grasp. Bringing a hand to nurse his aching head from being successfully annoyed by the two individuals who no question will pester him until they get the truth out of him. “I didn’t. Don’t jump to conclusion.”

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Kageyama-kun. What is this? I didn’t know you read.” He looked over to see Bokuto picking up the book that he’s using to cover his face, questionably examining the details before reading the title out loud, “How to raise your I.Q. by eating gifted children.” This made the older male snort, “Really?”

Kageyama snatched the book then casually hit both his seniors by their arms. “I don’t.”

Bokuto laughed at the gesture, proud that they’re getting under the skin of the younger male, which he finds adorable. “Stalking is bad Kageyama-san.” He stated crossing his arms over his chest, shaking his head while tutting at the raven-haired male who’s openly gawking at them.

“Fuck off! I’m not stalking anyone.” Kageyama manages to retort, a blush slowly creeping its way to dust his cheeks which are getting hotter than usual.

“Uh huh.” The horror on his face visibly evident when both males let out a laugh so loud he can practically feel the attention of everyone inside the café. It made him panic at the thought that it also, surely, caught the attention of a certain honey-eyed male.

“Oh! Kageyama. I didn’t know you’re also here.” Kageyama whirled to see Asahi standing behind him, smiling while holding out container cups in a takeout box directed at Oikawa and Bokuto.

“Tobio-chan has a crush.” Oikawa remarked, making Asahi look at him inquiringly.

Kageyama irritatingly sighed, “I already told you I don’t. Now, leave me alone.” He moved to plead at Asahi, who still looks at him questioningly, no doubt intrigued by what the other two did to provoke him. “Asahi-san, please get them out of here.”

He turned to grab and push Oikawa and Bokuto at Asahi, only to find out that they’re no longer standing behind him. The sight greeted him was enough to suck all the blood out of his body, that he’s surprised he hasn’t fainted yet. There, at the other side of the café stands Oikawa and Bokuto, talking animatedly at Hinata. He immediately marched his way towards the two, silently hoping that he can still save what little dignity he has left, provided that he hasn’t been shamelessly embarrassed by the nosy bastards.

Once he’s closed enough, he grabbed Oikawa by the arm so hard that the older male yelped in surprise. But it was immediately replaced by a smug expression, the thought of concern that he might have hurt the older male promptly leaving. “Fuck! What are you doing Oikawa-san?!”

Oikawa smiled at him innocently, “What? I’m being a good big brother.”

“You must be Tobio.”

A sweet voice reached his ears finally making him look at the lone male sitting directly in front of him. He looked down. His royal blue eyes making contact with soft honey-colored ones. The eyes that constantly haunts him, whether he’s awake or not. He felt extremely conscious, the eyes staring back at him seems to be seeing further than what is on the surface. Looking at him, deeply. Looking at him. At his soul.

A nudged on his arm snapped him out of the momentary stupor, a tightness present on his throat as he tried to relieve it before acknowledging the smaller male who continues to eye him questioningly.

“Uh… it’s um… Kageyama.” A curse followed in his mind caused by the nervous tone present on his voice.

“You don’t like me calling you Tobio?” Hinata asks, tilting his head as he did.

_Fuck! That’s so fucking cute_.

Kageyama internally screaming at the top of his lungs, cleared his throat again. Giving himself a mental slap in the face for how he’s about to answer. “We’re not close enough for you to call me that.” He can’t out himself this way. Trying to control his urges from having him snapped and take Hinata then and there is extremely hard enough for him as it is. He can’t have the smaller male being cute throw his efforts away.

“Kageyama-kun, you’re being rude.” He winced as he felt a firm slap at the back of his head delivered by Bokuto. He’s too needy for it that he can’t even bring himself to be mad by being chastised in front of Hinata.

Kageyama just rubbed his throbbing head before bowing, “Sorry.”

Hinata only chuckled at the adorableness of the taller male. “No worries.” He assured the raven-haired male before turning to nod at one of the older males who’s clearly enjoying the scene. “So Oikawa-san said you want to talk to me?”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow to that. His interest piqued by wanting to quiz the dazzling male as to what else did his persistent seniors told Hinata about him. “Did he now?”

“Let’s sit!” Oikawa said clapping his hand, pushing him to sit beside the smaller male, who only moved aside. Not finding the whole situation suspicious or troublesome. But rather welcoming the unexpected intrusion by people who he haven’t meet before. Kageyama almost wanted to plant a palm on his face by how naively trusting Hinata is. Too innocent. And too unguarded.

“Tooru-san.” He started to protest only to be cut off.

Oikawa leaned to whisper in his ear, a stern tone present in his voice. “Come on. Don’t let my efforts go to waste.” This left him no choice but to obey, settling himself beside the smaller male. Their thighs making immediate contact that made him snapped to look at Hinata, who’s already looking at him.

_I guess I wasn’t the only one who felt it._ At that fact, he can’t help but smirked at the orange-haired male whose cheeks are now dusted in pink. Hinata avoided his stare and reach to sip at his drink, trying but failing to sneak a glance at him through his long lashes. Although he almost combusted himself when he saw the smaller male bit his lower lips as honey-colored eyes follow Kageyama’s tongue as he wet his lips. Their eyes meeting once more, Hinata boldy looking directly at him, as he darts his tongue to wet his own lips.

Kageyama had to bit the insides of his cheeks to stop the moan that’s threatening to escape his mouth. He felt a tight discomfort forming inside his pants paired with a hum forming inside his chest, demanding to be vocalized. Before he can open his mouth, an interruption caused for both him and Hinata to break their eyes in contact, pulling themselves together. Kageyama can feel that both of them are confused and annoyed by the sudden interference. Hinata’s irritated expression is enough to be a proof.

“Oh? What’s this?”

It amazed Kageyama how the smaller male can shift his mood from irritated to giddy. Any indication of the former vanished as if it didn’t crossed Hinata’s features. “Noya-san, I’ve made friends!”

The man, Noya-san, smiled then seated himself at the empty chair opposite to Hinata. “I can see that. Hi! Name’s Nishinoya.”

“I’m Oikawa, that owl-faced cutie is Bokuto.” Oikawa exaggeratingly making introduction by grabbing Bokuto’s arm, waving it up the air. He then pulled Kageyama against him by the younger male’s shoulder, forcing him to bump his cheek at the side of Oikawa’s head. “And this right here, is my precious Tobio-chan!”

He can’t help but make a disgruntled sound as he tried to free himself from the overly enthusiastic male. Glancing at Hinata who’s watching them with a soft smile at his face. “Just… Kageyama.”

Kageyama was about to be totally out of Oikawa’s grasp, but the other male seems to have other ideas. Before he knows it, he’s being shoved directly at Hinata’s face. The smaller male is equally taken aback by the action. He managed to support himself by grabbing the back of Hinata’s chair. God knows he wouldn’t settle for an accidental smooch. “Isn’t he adorable? Shouyo-chan, isn’t Tobio-chan handsome?”

The expression of Hinata’s made his heart swoon so hard that he believes that the man knows exactly what he’s doing. He’s really testing Kageyama’s limit. “He sure is.” The smaller male said with a smirk on his face.

Hinata, is smirking directly at Kageyama’s face. He’s too entranced by it that he can’t even bring himself to feel ashamed if his face might be as red as how hot if felt.

“Uhh... guys, what are you doing?” Kageyama looked up to see Asahi standing shyly, eyeing how his friends are sitting with a couple of guys that he doesn’t know. But recognition flashed in his eyes when his gaze fell on Hinata. Directing another questioning look at the raven-haired male.

“Asahi-san! Come sit.” Bokuto exclaimed, moving to sit at the empty chair beside Nishinoya. “Meet Hinata-kun and Nishinoya-kun.” Pointing at each to specify who’s who to Asahi.

“Aren’t you going to sit Asahi-san?” Kageyama asked when he saw the older male shifts his weight from one leg to another. Clearly pondering if sitting down would be a good idea. For a man as pure as Asahi, it is understandably obvious that he would also be lacking in the social skills department. But this seems to be different.

“Ah, yes. Sorry.” The older male surrendering at the pressure and settle down at the chair pushed to him by Bokuto. What surprises Kageyama is the longing stare present at the tall male’s eyes. Directed at the other side of the table. But before he can contemplate on it further, he felt a soft hand reach out his arm.

“You’re not exactly subtle you know.”

“Huh?” He asked. Confused by the implication of the statement made by Hinata. Had he been found out? Had Hinata been aware of how he’s awkwardly trying to find a more comfortable position in his seat in hopes of discreetly hiding the boner that he’s currently suffering from? He just wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He has done nothing but embarrass himself in front of this beautiful man.

Hinata laughed softly, giving the table a once over, satisfied to see how the others are thoroughly engaged in a conversation of their own before he made a move to lean and whisper at Kageyama’s ear. “How to raise your I.Q. by eating gifted children. If anything, it made you stand out more.”

Kageyama stared at the smaller male, eyes wide. Mouth open.

“Stalking is bad Kageyama-san.” Hinata stated, smiling innocently at him.

* * *

“Then, we’ll be on our way.”

Oikawa waves at Hinata and Nishinoya as the head the opposite direction from them. “Bye Shouyo-chan! Yuu-chan! Let’s meet again for drinks next time!”

Nishinoya grinned agreeing at the invitation. “That’s for sure! See you guys!” He then looked at the taller male of the group, who’s looking down at his feet. The shyness of the man continues to endear and charm him. “Bye Azumane-san!”

Asahi, startled by being address separately, stammered at a response. Shyly looking up and giving the anticipating male a wave of his own. “Uh… yeah. Bye Nishinoya-san.”

Hinata, amused by the scene, smiled softly while his eyes settled at the brooding male on the other group. _Guess he really didn’t thought he’d get caught. How cute._ “Bye Kageyama-san.” He said, capturing the attention of the raven-haired male, who’s surprised expression shifted his to smile to a full grin.

As soon as they all finished saying their goodbyes, Hinata walk on his way to follow closely behind Nishinoya who seems to be happier than usual. This made him spare a last look only to be met by an intense pair of royal blue eyes carefully watching him as he goes. He is certain without a doubt that Kageyama’s royal blue eyes is the same royal blue eyes that he saw from his apartment’s intruder a couple of nights ago.

The funny thing about it is how openly accepting he is by the revelation. He didn’t feel scared or bothered at all. If anything, he felt assured. Assured that he wasn’t the only one whose mind is being plagued by the constant nagging of his heart to seek out the man with the royal blue pair of eyes. His heart constantly demanding to hum his song out loud at the presence of Kageyama only to be interrupted anytime he attempted to do so.

He had his suspicion that he was being followed since that night. But mentally suggested to himself that he’s only being paranoid, only to be proven right the moment he saw the handsome male enter the café and took a seat at the table nearest to the entrance, facing him. He wasn’t able to stop his laughter the minute that the taller male opened and hid his face behind an absurd book. It earned him a perplexed look from Nishinoya, telling him that he’d gone crazy.

He can’t exactly say that the older male is wrong. If he’s also watching how he behaved himself back at the café, he would also say that he’s going mental.

A tugged on his hand made him stop. Nishinoya looking at him expectantly. “I’ll go this way then Shouyo. Are you going to be fine by yourself?”

He smiled and nodded at the slightly shorter male before letting go of his hand. “Yep. See you!” He didn’t wait to hear a reply as he continues to walk his way to the direction of his apartment.

At the silent breeze of the wind, paired with the bright twinkling of the stars, Hinata finds his mind wandering back to the subject of Kageyama. He felt a sudden wave of embarrassment being brought by how bold he was behaving in front of the handsome male back at the café. He can’t believe that he was an inch close to pouncing at the taller male. Asking the man to take him then and there.

The intense feeling of being watched by those deep blue eyes formed a tight coil of heat at the lower part of his body. His trousers getting tighter as he walks making him stop to evenly breathe out a gasp that almost sounds like a moan. _Is this really what it’s supposed feel like?_

His mind continued to wander back at how Kageyama’s pink tongue moved to wet those equally pink lips. He’s very curious as to how they would feel pressed against his own. _I bet they’re as soft as they look_. He must be really going crazy. The sudden ringing of his phone made Hinata wobbled slightly at his feet, missing a step. He’s almost sure he would be face planted had there not been a strong arm encircling his waist to steady him on his feet.

“Whoa! Are you okay?”

Hinata looked up to see the owner of the arm smiling down at him.

“Ah! Detective. I’m sorry.” He straightened himself, silently hoping that there’s no visible bulge to be seen so he won’t have to further humiliate himself. “Thank you.” He turned to look at the white-haired male then bowed an apology and thanks. “What brings you at the neighborhood?”

“I lived close by actually. I’m out on my night stroll.” Sugawara said letting out a soft chuckle before inhaling and exhaling loudly.

Hinata smiled at that. “Ah. That’s convenient to know then. You’ll be nearby whenever something bad happens.”

“Exactly.” Sugawara nodded and then turned to him, facial features slightly getting serious. “I know I said I won’t be trying to convince you to file an official statement. But are you sure you don’t want to?”

Hinata shook his head. “I don’t think there’s a need for that. I wasn’t hurt and nothing was taken.”

“Okay. If you’re really sure then.” The officer said, seeming satisfied with his reason.

“I’ll get going then. Thank you for catching me.”

He then continued to go on his way, the earlier ringing of his phone already forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it so far??????


	5. Chapter 4: Refrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wavering heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: USHIHINA SMUT AHEAD!!!!!!
> 
> This is rated M to E so, it's to be expected!
> 
> Enjoy! *wink wink*

*BAM*

Hinata jolted awake from his deep sleep by the loud force of a door being slammed. He sat up on his bed, sheets tangled on his legs, and a sudden gush of the morning breeze from the open window made his lithe body shiver from the cold. He pushed himself off his bed to head and close it when the swift opening of his bedroom door caught his attention.

“Do you have any idea how many times I called you last night?”

He turned to see a furious Ushijima standing at his door frame. Hinata, window completely forgotten, walked back towards his nightstand to retrieve his phone. Unlocking it, he saw that he has a total of 20 missed calls, all from the older man. He sat down on his bed and sighed, mentally cursing himself for not checking his phone once he got home. Guilt slowly starts to rise as he recalls why his mind last night was void with any thoughts of Ushijima.

“I’m sorry. I was really tired and went straight to bed once I got home.” He said facing the older man, nursing his lower lip between his teeth. Another gush of wind made his legs shiver, only then noting that he only has white oversized t-shirt and a pair of tiny black boxers on.

Hinata’s appearance clearly grabbed the taller male’s attention, slightly easing the anger present at his strong features. “Tired enough to not even inform me?”

“I…” The smaller male started to say, slightly tugging down his tee in an attempt to cover his shivering legs. Ushijima’s eyes following the movement. “I was just really tired.”

This made the older man raise an eyebrow, “From what? Drinking coffee with Nishinoya?” He leaned against the door frame, putting his hands inside his pants’ pockets. “That’s what you told me yesterday when you got off work. So I assume you will be spending the night being up all night.”

“I’m sorry.” Hinata says, apologizing again. Slowly walking towards the taller male who’s watching him take every step. Expression now void from any sign of him being angry at the honey-eyed male. “It really just slipped my mind.”

Ushijima took his hands out from his pockets once Hinata reached him, placing them instead at the narrow waist of the smaller male. “You don’t know how worried I was that something might have happened to you while I’m not here.”

“I know. I feel really bad.” Hinata circled his arms around the neck of the older male, standing on his tiptoes as he starts to pepper small kisses at the expanse of the stronger male’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Sho…” Ushijima’s hands tighten its hold around Hinata’s waist pulling the smaller male to align their fronts as he felt wet hot flesh giving his jugular vein a stripe lick, followed by a long sucking of his flesh.

“Welcome back.”

With that, the stronger male tugged hard at Hinata’s orange locks, angling his face towards him as he smashed their mouths together. Ushijima, not waiting for permission, pushed his tongue to tangle at the smaller male’s own wet muscle. Both gave open mouth kisses, taking a turn on sucking each other’s tongue. The older male nipping and tugging at the younger male’s plump lips, pushing a thigh between Hinata’s legs.

Ushijima let out a low growl as he felt the smaller male grind furiously at the strong thigh between his legs. He lowered his head at the crook of Hinata’s neck, biting hard, making the younger male lean his head back to grant him more access, moaning loudly. Strong arms hoisted his thighs and Hinata automatically circled his legs around the waist of the taller male. Their clothed dicks hard and pressed together as Ushijima walks towards the direction of the bed, moving the smaller male up and down his arms to create friction on their cocks.

The older male unceremoniously dropped the younger male on his bed, hastlity unbuttoning his shirt as Hinata move to take off his own loose top. “Prep yourself.” Ushijima ordered, voice low and thick with arousal. He reached to open Hinata’s nightstand drawer to bring out a condom and a new bottle of cherry-flavored lube throwing it at the smaller male’s direction, who’s now void of any piece of clothing.

Ushijima momentarily stopped to look Hinata’s appearance, hair disheveled – more unruly than its usual, eyes watery and wide, lips plump and red, milky white skin, small hard cock standing straight against his smooth and toned stomach. His eyes openly ogling at the smaller male’s body who’s panting heavily under his gaze. His own cock begging to be released from the confines of his slacks. He moved and sat at the edge of the bed as Hinata reached for the lubricant to pour a decent enough amount on his finger before laying down directly in front of the older male.

He brought the digit against his puckering hole. The ring of muscle twitching as Ushijima continues to watch, not making any move to stop him from pushing a lubricated finger inside him all the way to his knuckle. He closed his eyes as he leaned and arched his back, moving his finger in and out of his asshole. His moans echoing inside the room, his breathing hard, as he pushes another digit to join the one inside his hole. Scissoring them, stretching him. He cracked his eyes open, now with tears as he bit his lips from the pleasure, and looked at Ushijima who’s watching with intense lust clouding his dark olive orbs, lower lip situated between his teeth. Hinata glanced down to see that the older male has taken off his slack and started jacking at his hard cock. Pre-cum leaking on its head.

Hinata can’t help but moan at the sight. Whining lewdly as he continues to thrust his fingers to stretch him out. He added another finger, his hole feeling snug as he carry on scissoring them, looking for his particular spot. One more hard thrust by his fingers made his body shook so hard forcing him to shut his eyes tightly. He thrust over and over again, hitting the spot that almost makes him see stars. As he felt that he’s already nearing climax, a flash of familiar royal blue orbs made him snap his eyes wide open, causing for him to stop moving his fingers.

He gasp and stare at the ceiling above him. A face at the back of his mind brought on a whole new wave of desire. He looked at Ushijima to see that the man is still watching him while stroking his cock, his half-lidded eyes focused on his body. He sat up and reach out his hand towards the older male, “Fuck me Ushijima.”

The stronger male who looks like in trance took off his shirt completely before smashing their mouths against each other. He sucked his way down Hinata’s skin, giving a long hard lick at the bite mark on the younger male’s neck, pushing his own digits inside the quivering hole of his boyfriend as he reached and on suck the smaller male’s nipple.

“Ushijima…” Hinata panted, staring back at the ceiling. The face clearly formed at the back of his mind making him pant harder, his dick harder than usual that it’s practically weeping with arousal.

“What do you want Shouyo?” Ushijima questions against his skin. Long and thick fingers relentlessly thrusting at his now stretched hole. “Fuck you’re all loose now. So ready for my cock.”

Hinata closed his eyes, making him think of Kageyama’s face more vividly. “Please…”

“Hmm…” The older male hummed. Swatting the hand that the orange-haired male tried to hold onto his aching member. “No touching yourself baby. Tell me what you want Shouyo.”

“F-fuck me.” Hinata gasp. “Fuck me hard.” He said directly at the image of the royal blue eyed male that’s staring at him intensely filled with lust and hunger.

He was forced to open his eyes at a single hard slap against his ass that made him moan loudly. Ushijima smirked at him, gaze full of thirst and craving. “Turn around. Get on your hands and knees. Raise your ass.”

Hinata moved swiftly getting into position. He pushed his face down on his pillows waving his ass up the air making the older male groan in delight. “You better brace yourself. I won’t be going easy on you.” Once his dick is already covered in protection, Ushijima poured a large amount of lube to slick his cock before draping his body behind the anticipating male, his dick angled at the entrance of the twitching pink hole. “I want to hear you call out my name while I fuck you.” He whispered at the younger male’s ear then thrusted himself hard inside the puckered hole.

They both groaned loudly by the sensation of being joined together. Hinata wasn’t given the time to adjust at Ushijima’s endowed size as the older male started to ram his hips hard against the younger male’s ass. “You’re still so fucking tight! You feel so fucking good.”

“Ah…” Hinata tried to push the stronger man’s hips in attempt to slow him down. “W-wait…”

Ushijima, lost on the feeling, only grabbed Hinata by his shoulders, pulling him up to press the younger man’s back against his toned chest. “Fuck Shouyo. My dick feels so good inside you.” The angle made him thrust inside deeper, hitting Hinata’s prostate causing for the younger male to gasp loudly and reach back to circle his arms around the older man’s neck. “Shit! You’re squeezing me so tight.”

“Ah… yes. More.”

“Say my name baby.” Ushijima breathed against his ear, tongue darting out to lick the outer shell before sucking hard. The older male removed his hands at Hinata’s waist, looping his arms around to hold the younger male by his neck while his other hand reach to grab and stroke his boyfriend’s cock. “Say my fucking name.”

_Kageyama!_

Hinata opened his mouth, blowing out a harsh breath to gain his thoughts, “U… Ushijma.”

Ushijima continued to suck on his ear while thrusting harder, plunging in him deeper, violating his sweet spot over and over. “Say it more. Fuck I’m close.”

_Kageyama!_

“Ushijima.”

_Kageyama!_

“Ushijima.”

_Kageyama!_

Hinata felt himself getting closer and squeezing tighter as he imagined at how Kageyama stares at him deeply with his intense pair of royal blue eyes. “Ushijima.” He moaned closing his eyes tightly. “Come… come inside.”

“Fuck, you’re going to tear my dick off! Shouyo, you’re so fucking tight.”

_Kageyama!_

“Ushi… I’m coming.”

“I’m close.” Ushijima pistons his hips making it slap against Hinata’s ass, the movement hard and strong. “Fuck!” The older male growled, feeling a familiar tightening on his stomach at he buried himself as much as he can inside Hinata. “Shouyo!” he moaned loudly, pressing down the smaller male against him as he shot his cum inside.

Hinata came shortly at the image of Kageyama paired with the pulsing cock of Ushijima inside him, spilling himself at the hand closed tightly around his dick. It took for a moment for them to come down from the high of their climax, their pants being the only sound heard inside the room, before Ushijima pulled out from Hinata’s snugged hole, leaving the condom inside the younger male.

The orange-haired male let himself fall forward to plant his face on his pillows. Exhaustion slowly creeping its way to take over his lithe body. Ushijima spread his reddened cheeks to seize the protective rubber that’s still inside him, he gently took it out making the smaller male wince. The older male tied it first before discarding it at the bin beside Hinata’s nightstand. Ushijima padded his way outside to wash his hands at Hinata’s bathroom before coming back with a wet clothe to wipe the younger male’s twitching hole.

“It’s the weekend. Let’s rest then go out later to grab something to eat.” Ushijima said cradling Hinata’s body to properly lay them down under the comforter.

“Hmm…” The smaller male just hummed an answer, the sleepiness evident on his tone.

The older male just chuckled, pulling the younger male close to him. Situating Hinata’s head to lay against his chest. “I missed you Sho.” Turning to breathe in the scent of the smaller male, pressing a kiss at the crown of his head.

Hinata closed his eyes, slightly comforted by the sweetness of his boyfriend. “Yeah…”

He shut his eyes more tightly as he heard the taller male hum. He tried to pace his breathing so the older male would think that he’s already sleeping. He listens and listens as Ushijima hums the same part over and over. Usually he would hum back and continue the melody.

But today, his heart won’t allow him.

* * *

“HINATA!”

“Huh?”

Yachi slumped at the seat beside him, leaning her head at Hinata’s shoulder. “What’s wrong with you? I’ve been calling you since forever ago.”

“Sorry.” Hinata smiled, raising a hand to stroke the face of the affectionate woman.

Nishinoya, whose desk is placed in front of Hinata’s own, leaned forward to place his head on his arms. “Did you and Ushiwaka fight?”

He quickly shook his head, making Yachi whine a complaint on how he’s moving his head too much. “No.”

“That’s good then.” The slightly shorter male nodded at his direction before reaching at his phone to unlock and show him how many times he also received a phone call from Ushijima. “He was calling me in the middle of the night asking me where you are. Man’s too possessive of you, it’s actually scary.”

This made Hinata’s face scrunched in a frown. “He’s not that bad.”

“I guess.” The older male sighed, raising his head up from his desk and opt to lean back on his desk chair. Crossing his arms at the back of his desk. “I mean, it’s been three years since you found each other.”

“Hmm…” Hinata hummed in affirmation.

“Why are you distracted then? What’s on your mind?” said Yamaguchi, table beside Nishinoya, whose hands are kept busy by continuously marking papers of his students.

Hinata tapped his fingers at his table, picking at the fading paint of his desk. “Nothing. I was just thinking whether we’ll be together for a long time.”

Kenma, snorted. His tone easily conveys how he thinks that Hinata’s remark is anything but ludicrous. “Why would you think that? The answer’s obvious right?”

“What?” He looked at the dispassionate male, a quizzical stare present in his eyes.

The cat-eyed male equally stared directly at him, raising an eyebrow, seemingly telling him that the answer is obvious. “He’s your soulmate, isn’t he?”

HInata was taken aback. Pondering on the question. Looking down on Yachi who’s looking at him, concern present on her big light brown eyes. He sighed before answering. “Yeah.” He said, smiling at the female. “He is.”

“Problem solved then. Although it barely counts as one in my opinion.” Kenma commented, going back to playing on his phone.

Hinata looked around the room. Aside from him, all of his friends haven’t been in a relationship. They haven’t found their soulmates yet. Which makes him think of an unfair thought of how they wouldn’t be able to understand his current dilemma. Here he is, a man who’s in a stable relationship, is currently being stirred up with emotions for someone who wasn’t supposed to be on the receiving end. He can’t help but let himself feel guilty of thinking about Kageyama all weekend while having sex and spending time with Ushijima. He felt disappointed in himself for being easily mentally and emotionally swayed by the raven-haired male, but at the same time dejected for having to feel disappointed at all. He needed other opinions. And at that, he knows that his friends can provide a very relatable one.

“Hey.” He said, making all of them turn their attention to him. “What do you guys think would happen if a person ends up with someone who’s not their soulmate?”

Yamaguchi giggled covering his mouth with his hand. “Why are you asking us? Aren’t you the expert?”

Hinata smiled telling them the reason why he’s asking the question. “I just needed other people’s insight, is all.”

“Well, what do you think would happen then?” Kenma asked, eyeing him indifferently.

He voiced out the first thought that comes up on his mind. The same statement that he repeats to himself over and over everytime he gets asked with the same question. “That person would be miserable.”

Yachi perked up at his answer. He expected that the reaction given by the female is in agreement with what he said, which surprised him when he saw the curvaceous woman shaking her head. “That’s a little harsh. I wouldn’t say they would be miserable.” She turned to look at him directly. “I think they would feel unsatisfied. After all, if you’re someone who knows that you have someone who you’re supposed to be with but doesn’t do anything to find them, you would feel incomplete. Like you have an unfinished mission. Which in our case, takes up our whole lifetime. Don’t you think?”

Hinata absorbed the information, pondering on it. “Huh…”

“But that doesn’t mean they will be miserable if they end up being together with someone who’s not their soulmates.” The lively female continued.

“You think?”

Yachi nodded, smiling at him. “Possibly. They just have to accept the fact that the person they’re currently with, although isn’t their soulmate, is the one they’re meant to be with.”

“How about their other half then? What do you think would happen to them?”

The woman laughed and snorted, blowing a raspberry as if mocking the question. “Hell if I know. Truthfully, if that happens to me, I won’t be having enough time to spare thinking about them because I have to focus on me. If I know that I’ve done my part when they haven’t then that would be enough to forget having a damn soulmate.”

This made them all laugh, “How did you get so wise Yachi?”

She smirked at him, holding out a pinky finger directly in front of his face. “Bitch, my pinky is wiser than you.”

He was about to retort when they heard Nishinoya exclaimed. “Which reminds me!” He stood up, making his way at the center of the room. Inhaling deeply before clapping his hands so loud, it made Hinata’s ear throb. “I already found my soulmate!”

“Oh my God! Really? When?” Yachi excitedly asks. Marching her way to hug the older male.

“Yep!” Nishinoya answered, grinning widely at them. “Met him last Friday!”

“Last Friday…” Hinata felt his mouth open, gaping at his beaming senior. “Don’t tell me…” His eyes opening wide as saucers realizing who it might be. Almost shouting in surprise. “ASAHI-SAN?!”

“Asa-who?” Kenma asked, his voice still isn’t showing any him of emotion.

“Shouyo and I met this group of handsome men last Friday at the café. And as it turns out, one of them is my soulmate!” Nishinoya animatedly told the group, an evident pink tint dusting his cheeks. “He’s acting so shy, it’s so fucking cute!” He said practically squealing in excitement.

Hinata managed to compose himself from the initial surprise, then smiled softly at the older male. _No wonder he seems happier than usual last night._ “Wow… congrats Noya-san!”

“Congrats Nishinoya-san!” Yachi and Yamaguchi said in unison.

“Congrats Yuu.” Kenma followed, surprisingly letting himself smile a little.

Nishinoya nodded, visibly trying but failing to contain his elation. “We’ve met since then, spending our weekends together. We’re going to meet again later. I can’t wait.”

Another round of congratulatory remarks were being made when they heard the school bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch break. “Oh! That’s the bell. Off to dealing with hormonal teenagers again.” Remarked by Yamaguchi.

Hinata was on his way to directly head towards his class’ assigned room when a hand grasp him by the elbow, stopping him on his tracks. Gone with the beaming smile, Nishinoya is now looking at him seriously. “Hey. Is it about last Friday?”

“What about last Friday?”

“I noticed you know.” His senior said in a small voice. “You and Kageyama.” The events of what transpired that day leading up to his time with Ushijima, hit him back all at once. “Are you having second thoughts with Ushiwaka?”

“What? No!” Hinata said, his tone being more defensive than he intends to. Fortunately for him, Nishinoya didn’t seem to pay any attention to it.

“Okay. That’s fine then. Azumane mentioned how Kageyama was also acting weird. Constantly bugging him about you since he knows that I’m dating Azumane.” His senior finally let go of his elbow, making his own way towards their school gym. “You’ve already found your soulmate. There’s no need for you to have feelings for someone else.”

He sighed. Acknowledging the fact in a small voice. “I know that much Noya-san.”

“See you later.”

He remained standing on his spot, watching as the older male walk further away. Of course he knows that he shouldn’t be feeling anything for a man who’s not Ushijima. That’s why he’s actually feeling miserable from all the guilt that’s building up in his chest. Who would want to feel conflicted like this? _No one, that’s who!_ But he can’t help it. All these fierce emotions that he feels towards Kageyama is enough to consume him whole. His mind, body, and heart, all in unison in crying out for the raven-haired male.

If his thoughts that’s constantly drifting towards the image of the snide but dashingly handsome male isn’t enough as an indication that spending his time with Ushijima starts to feel wrong, he has no idea how he had to act to relieve himself from having to bear all these emotions that are too intense for him to handle. _No. This is only because of the shock of finding out that Kageyama is my soulmate. All this emotions aren’t genuine enough to be addressed. They’re not real. Ushijima is the one I love. He’s MY soulmate._

Pondering too much about it would only cause for what he and Ushijima has to crumble. And that’s the last thing that he will ever allow to happen.

* * *

“You okay? You’ve been kind out spacing out.”

Hinata looked up from his plate to look at Ushijima who’s staring at him expectantly. “I’m fine.”

Ushijima nodded bringing his attention back to his own plate of pasta. “So, I’m thinking we should go on a trip. It will be our anniversary soon.”

“What?” The smaller male asked, raising an eyebrow at the older male.

The older male just shrugged, unconcerned at the irritated tone present on the younger male’s voice. “Where do you want to go?”

Hinata shook his head. He can feel himself feeling bothered by what his boyfriend is suggesting. Where this sudden surge of emotion is coming from, he isn’t sure himself. “I can’t go on a trip. There’s a lot of incoming activities in school. My weekends are going to be full soon.”

“I can always call the school to lessen the task they give to you.”

Instead of finding the sentiment to be sweet, he just found it extremely annoying and condescending. Making his voice come out with the tone of sarcasm and exasperation. “Why would you do that?”

If the older male was surprised at the sudden outburst of the smaller male, he managed to hide it by his usually cool and composed demeanor. However, Ushijima’s calm and collected voice seems be also taking a turn. Coming out as equally irritated. “I just want us to spend more time together Shouyo.”

“I think we’re spending enough time as it is.”Hinata said rolling his eyes at the brown-haired male.

That made Ushijima snap, slamming the fork so hard that it shook the whole table. “What’s wrong with you? Why are you being a bitch all of a sudden?”

This only made Hinata angrier. Standing up from his seat to make his way and open the front door of his apartment. He furiously looked at the surprised male before shouting his intention. “Get the fuck out.”

Ushijima just sighed, putting on his coat as he makes his way out the door. “Fine! Call me when you’re done throwing a tantrum.”

As soon as the older male was out the door, Hinata slammed the door so hard he’s sure he would be getting a complaint from his neighbors.

* * *

“Mind if I join you?”

Hinata gestured for the person to take the seat opposite to him. “Detective.”

The white-haired male laughed, taking a sip at his own steaming hot beverage. “Please, just call me Sugawara, Hinata-san.”

The smaller male smiled taking a sip at his own cup. “Just call me Hinata then, Sugawara-san.”

“Why are you alone? Did you and Mr. Wakatoshi fought?” Sugawara looks at him with concern and intrigued eyes. “Sorry if I’m prying. I’m naturally curious.”

He shook his head sighing. “No. I don’t really mind.” Hinata recalls how he immediately left his apartment, a minute after Ushijima took off. “It’s just a little spat, that’s all.”

The older male hummed his sentiment, a gentle smile gracing his lips as he examine the younger fidgeting male. “Hmm. Everything will be fine then.” He huffed loudly. “I can see that he really loves you. He almost crushed my hand.”

Hinata laughs softly, remembering the scene. Ushijima is not shy when it comes on wanting to convey his displeasure. And he can see that he would be the same if a man as beautiful as the officer in front of him would attempt to approach his boyfriend. “Do you have a soulmate, Sugawara-san?”

Sugawara was surprised by the question but still indulged the younger male with a factual answer. “Me? Hmm… I do. But we’re not living together.”

“Why?”

“Work.”

“Ah…”Hinata nodded, biting at his lower lip, thinking of what to say next. “But everything’s okay with your relationship even though you don’t see each other often?”

The older man smiled at him, his features seems to get gentler at being reflected by the café lights. “It’s a little sacrifice that we have to make. Nothing compared to how we’re set to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“Do you love them?”

“I do. Deeply.” Sugawara said, beaming widely. “His the only one I’m meant to be with anyway.”

“How?”

“How what?” The older man asked, confused of what’s being questioned by Hinata.

Hinata holds onto his cup, letting the soothing heat coming from his cup warm his cold hands. “How can you be sure that what you feel about him is real and genuine and not only just because he’s your soulmate?”

“Because his happiness comes first. I’m ready to let him go if he ever asked me to.” Sugawara answered as if it’s the only obvious one. Which honestly made Hinata eye him questioningly. “I can see you’re confused.”

The white-haired male sighed, smiling softly at the memory of how he first met his soulmate. “I didn’t meet my soulmate by chance. Believe it or not, he was once engaged with a close friend of mine. We met for the first time by a setup set by my friend, his fiancé. It was supposed to be how we should know each other since I’m going to be her man of honor. We spent the whole night humming and crying at each other. We were ready to accept that we can’t be together because we both can’t afford to lose her out of our lives. It was hard. Eventually we got used to each other’s presence without flinching from even just the littlest contact that we make. Until he can’t seem to take it anymore and told my friend. I was so angry at him then. Shouting at him how he’s throwing all our efforts away from making everything work, with the three of us. That of course didn’t sit well with her, telling me how selfish I was for not even trying to make it work between me and him.

“I can’t believe she sided with him. But she told me how she’d always known. Saying that we’re not exactly being subtle. Calling us both stupid. I told her how I only acted the way I did because I truly believed that he can be happy with her. After that she set us up again for another dinner. Ironically, we spend the entire night exactly the same how we met for the first time. Humming and crying. Only difference is that we finally accepted each other as our respective halves. I remember regretting not to look for him earlier when he told me that he spent most of his earlier years seeking out to find his soulmate.”

Hinata, who’s listening attentively, wasn’t able to stop himself from getting teary-eyed. “I don’t exactly know how to feel about that Sugawara-san. It’s both sad and beautiful.”

Sugawara just laughed. “I know.” He then reached for the younger male’s cold hands, covering it with his own. For some reason, he instantly felt the need to comfort and assure Hinata. “All I’m saying is that I know that what I feel for him is real because I’m willing to sacrifice my own happiness if it means it will make him happier. I’m not bounding him to me just because we hum the same song. Because above all else, us being humans capable of feeling genuine emotions, always comes first.”

Hinata nodded at that. Not attempting to remove his hands from Sugawara’s grasp. He liked it. He feels safe and secured at the gentle male’s hands. “What happened to your friend then?”

“She moved on. Met another tuneless fellow.”

Hinata then asked the question that’s been plaguing his mind since he met Kageyama. The earlier answers given to him by his friends, seemingly not enough to satisfy him. “Is it possible to spend your life with someone who’s not your soulmate?”

The older male met his eyes, a sad smile sported on his lips. “I’m getting the feeling that what I’m about to say is not the answer you’re looking for.”

“I still want to know Sugawara-san.”

Sugawara took a deep sigh before looking at him directly. A pair of Hazel-brown eyes meets honey-colored ones. “No. They’ll just both end up hurting each other. The tuneless one will live forever with the guilt of knowing that the person who they’re with has someone they’re meant to be with.”

“Either the soulmates seeks each other out and spend the rest of their lives together or live alone until they die.”

The last statement lingered at Hinata’s ears making him spend a fretful night, as thoughts of Kageyama takes over his mind, body, and heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay???????


	6. Chapter 5: Chorus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!!!!
> 
> It's been a while since I updated.
> 
> Another long chapter ahead!
> 
> WARNING: NON-CONSENSUAL SEX AHEAD ------ READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!!!!
> 
> EDIT: I did some changes on the last part of this chapter. It was originally planned as the opening scene for the next chapter but I figured it would be better to add it as an ending for this chapter.

He sits there waiting, leering at the photos that’s scattered at the coffee table. Staring at him. Mocking him. The glossy papers reflecting the only light that’s coming from the floor lamp which is the only thing that’s illuminating the whole living room.

He sits. Waiting. Seething. His emotions going rampant, driving him on the brink of losing his control. He hates losing control. He hates losing his claim. He especially hates when others put their filthy hands at what’s his. He hates being played like a fool.

As he continues to examine the printouts in front of him, his ears perked at the familiar, cheery sound. Usually, it automatically soothes him once he hears the voice of his lover. But not today. He’s too displeased that his mind and heart can’t even feel to be excited at the sight of Hinata. He listens as keys are being jammed to open the door. His eyes follows the turning of the door knob and watches as the younger male enters the room, phone pressed against his ear and talking happily as to whoever is on the other line.

“Don’t worry about me too much. You take care too okay?” Hinata made his way to walk towards the living room, balancing the files tucked in his arms and his messenger bag on his shoulder. “Bye mom. Love you too.” He flipped the light switch of the living room, completely basking the whole room with light. He jumped slightly on his feet as he saw Ushijima sitting quietly on his couch.

“Fuck! You scared me.”Hinata exclaimed, his heart hammering loudly against his chest. “What are you doing sitting in the dark?” He looks expectantly at the older male who still remains unmoving from his spot on the couch. Hinata frowned, not used to the silent behavior by his boyfriend. Granted that the last time they were together didn’t end in a good note, Ushijima is always the first to make a move and reconcile with him. But the past few days went with him not receiving a single phone call from the taller male, making Hinata feel uneasy at the unusual conduct that’s being exhibited by Ushijima.

He bit on his lip, weighing the next actions that he should make. He gently put down his things at the kitchen counter before slowly making his way towards his boyfriend. Hinata cleared his throat in hopes that he can finally catch the older male’s attention. “I’m sorry about the other night, I don’t know what came over me. I guess I was just feeling too pressured by all the load that’s given to me at work.”

“It’s already 8 o’clock.”

Hinata blinked from the unexpected response from Ushijiima. “Hmm?” He looked up at the clock situated at the wall behind his couch. He let out a soft laugh before continuing his way to sit beside the older male. “Oh! I guess it is.”

“You usually get off work at 5.” The taller male responded, his voice keeping an emotionless tone.

The younger male finally settled himself beside Ushijima, facing the older male completely, trying to think of a way to lighten the mood of his boyfriend. “Yachi forced me to go shopping with her. She said she have a date and she doesn’t have anything to wear.”

“Hitoka? Is that who you’re really with?”

“I—what?” Hinata gape at the question. The shift of tone on the taller male’s voice wasn’t unheard by his ears.

Ushijima finally looked at him and the expression being sported in his eyes made the smaller male shiver. “I’m asking if you’re really with Hitoka.”

Hinata stared at him incredulously, “What are you…” he started to say when the items scattered on his coffee table finally caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes, the image of him laughing at that particular day in his favorite café etched at the surface of the glossy paper. “What the hell are those?”

The older male scoffed, picking up the nearest photograph and handing it to Hinata. “You tell me.”

“Did you… are you having me followed?” The tone of his voice fails to hide the hurt that he’s feeling.

Ushijima continues to stare at him with a cold expression, rummaging the photos, looking for a particular image. He put the photograph on top of the others, tapping it with his fingers that made the smaller male look. “What are you doing flirting with that detective?”

Hinata felt his fists clenched, his knuckles turning white, at how ridiculous the older male sounds right now. “Flirting? What are you trying to imply Ushijima?”

The taller male abruptly stood from his seat making the smaller male yelp and back away from him, creating a distance between them. “Don’t play dumb with me Hinata!” He picked up the picture, throwing them one by one at Hinata’s feet. “How long have you been cheating on me?” Ushijima gets more furious and angry at each photograph that he tosses at the younger male. By the time he reached a particular set of images, the one where Hinata was at the café sitting beside Kageyama while surrounded by his newfound friends with a wide grin on his face and the one where his hands were enclosed inside Sugawara’s warm ones with a gentle expression on both their faces, Ushijima aimed it directly at him that it manage to hit him on his cheeks, cutting him. “Going out with people I don’t know. Eating out with people who I don’t know. Holding hands with people who’s not me. How long have you been seeing that detective behind my back?!”

The younger male is in both shock and awe at how ridiculous the older male is being that anger is beginning to boil inside him at realizing how Ushijima is having him followed. “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you put a tail on me.”

The older male just shrugged and laughed sarcastically as if it was the obvious thing to do. “A good decision on my part. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have known that you go around whoring yourself out.”

This made Hinata’s ears ring and reddened with anger. Standing to level with Ushijima, he stomped closer to the taller male and shove him as hard as his body could allow him. “What the fuck did you just say to me?!”

“Don’t fucking lie to me!” The older male said, who’s now openly raising his voice. Gone with the calm and collected demeanor that Hinata is used to seeing from his boyfriend. “What? Am I not good enough for you anymore?! As soon as I leave town you go jumping onto bed with that damn detective behind my back?!”

Tears began to well up on the smaller male’s eyes, equally matching the fury and rage present at the other male’s expression. “Are you listening to yourself?! How can you just accuse me like this?”

“Tell me then, what it this?!” Ushijima picked up a photo. Again, the one with Sugawara holding the orange-haired male’s hands.

Hinata just shake his head, feeling defeated and deciding that trying to reason with the older male at his current state would only end in futility. “You’re unbelievable.” He turned around and starts to walk towards his apartment door only to be stopped by Ushijima who grabbed his wrist and yanks him back.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?!” The older male’s grip at his wrist starts to tighten, a growl leaving his mouth from the displeasure of his boyfriend’s attempt to walk out on him. “We’re not done.”

“I am.” Hinata tells Ushijima. A stern expression on his face. He eventually give out from failing to hide a wince as the hold on his wrist refuses to budge. “Let me go!” His face contorted in pain from the tight grip of the stronger male, making him feel that the circulation of his blood is being cut off. His breathing starting to get uneven. He tried to twists his wrist from the older male’s hold, his other hand pulling at his boyfriend’s arm. “Ushijima, you’re hurting me!”

The stronger male just leered at him. The stone-cold expression not leaving his define features. “You’re mine Hinata.” Hinata was pulled against a firm and solid chest, tears are now streaming down his face. An unfamiliar fear towards his lover is starting to make him tremble uncontrollably. “I’ll kill them before you even get the chance to leave me.”

The smaller male’s eyes widen. It’s not the first time that he heard this particular threat leave the mouth of the older male before, but he always found it as empty threats. This is the first time that made him believe how Ushijima is more than capable of putting his words into actions. “Ushijima, please.” Hinata tried pleading, tears continues to run down his face. His voice is now void with any hint of anger, and is now replaced with horror and panic. “You’re scaring me.”

The expression that crept at Ushijima’s mouth made the younger male’s legs quiver with fear. The older male’s smirk is nothing but malicious. “Tell me Hinata, how did that detective fuck you?” The hold on Hinata’s wrist loosen, while an arm snaked its way at the smaller male’s waist making his body completely pressed against the older male’s bigger frame. “You never initiated sex before. Now I know why you were all over me last weekend.”

Hinata shook his head so hard, a sob escaping his mouth. Not wanting the direction where the situation is going. He’s scared at how the taller male is looking at him. He fisted the front of Ushijima’s shirt, trying to once again plead and hopes on shaking the stronger male out of how he’s behaving. “Please Ushijima.” He looked directly at the older male, a frightened and helpless expression gracing his face. “I’m not cheating on you. I’ve never lied to you, you know that.”

It only made Ushijima mock him. “Images don’t lie Hinata.” He picked up the smaller male and hoisted him up on his shoulder as he stomp his was towards the smaller male’s bedroom.

“Wha—what are you doing?!” The younger male tried to squirm out of the older male’s grip. “Please, don’t do this.”

“Please Ushijima, let’s talk calmly.” His voice seemingly falls on deaf ears as the stronger male slammed the door open, tossing him hard onto his bed. “Please, don’t do this. I don’t want this.” Hinata backed away from the older male, making his back bump against the headboard of his bed.

Ushijima just started to loosen and take his tie off before working on the buttons of his shirt. Once his shirt was off, he stalked to pull at Hinata’s legs, making the smaller male lay flat on his back. He then reached for his wrists and pushed them hard overhead tying both of Hinata’s wrists using his tie against the headboard. The younger male whimpered as Ushijima move to place himself above him, straddling his waist. “YOU’RE MINE.” The older male growled at his ear before biting him hard making Hinata scream. “You can’t belong to anyone else Hinata.” Ushijima continued, nipping at the smaller male’s neck. Sucking and licking hard at its lump. “I’m the only one who’s allowed have you.”

Hinata’s whole body shook violently as the older male ripped his shirt open making the buttons scatter on the floor. “U—Ushijima…” He writhe beneath the heavy weight of Ushijima above him as he works on ripping all of the smaller male’s clothes making Hinata shiver from the cold. “Please, enough.” The honey-eyed male’s vision blurred with tears, his arms hurting from having it placed above his head. “I’m hurting.”

Ushijima scoffed, grabbing hold of the younger male’s dick, making Hinata wince from the rough texture of his palm. “Don’t lie Hinata.” He briefly removed himself above the smaller male to hastily get rid of his slacks that’s already feeling too tight from how hard his cock is already becoming. “You love it when you’re being fucked hard.” He returned and position himself back above the orange-haired male, pressing his aching and leaking dick against Hinata’s to fist them both together. A moan escaping his lips.

“No…” The smaller male folded his knees up only to be pushed back down by Ushijima. “Please.” He sobbed, pushing his face against an arm above his head to muffle his cries against his skin as the older male lower his head to bite hard at his hardened nipple. He felt Ushijima starts to grind hard against him as the taller male carries on biting and sucking on his flesh. “I’m sorry…”

Ushijima fleetingly raised his body to stare down at the quivering male under him. He quickly flipped Hinata on his stomach making the smaller male shriek from having his arms twisted. He wasn’t given enough time to find a comfortable angle when a loud smack against his ass echoed against the room. He felt his cheeks vibrate from the forceful impact. Hinata bit on his lips hard as another stinging slap was received by his ass. Then another. And another. And another. And another. Making him lose count that his ears started ringing from hearing nothing but the violent spanks on his ass by Ushijima’s large palm and his voice wailing loudly that it felt unfamiliar.

Ushijima examined the chaffed skin of Hinata’s ass, glowing red against the fair complexion of the younger male. It made him lick his lips at the delicious sight, smugly proud of his handiwork. His cock has been letting out so much pre-come that it almost hurt how hard he is getting just from looking at the smaller male’s whimpering form. He can’t take it any longer, he needs to be inside Hinata or he might go insane.

He positioned his dick at the entrance of Hinata’s hole, his eyes being more clouded with lust as he stare at the younger male’s pink hole. Without another word, he thrust himself forward. Burying himself deep inside the smaller male. “Fuck! You feel so good on my dick.” Ushijima let out a groan, moaning loudly as he wastes no time in starting to push himself in and out of Hinata. He specifically let out a loud growl as he felt the younger male’s insides tighten, squeezing him that made him dug his fingers against the orange-haired male’s waist, and his eyes rolling at the back of his head as his mouth hung open in pleasure. “I bet your ass also squeezes on that detective’s cock while he’s screwing your fucking ass.”

Hinata winced at the sudden intrusion, “No…” He felt his insides throbbed in pain by not being prepared enough to accommodate the older male’s girth paired with the rough movement making his hips slap against the smaller male’s swollen ass. Hinata’s body shook uncontrollably as he buries his face against his tear-stained pillows, his own dick refusing to get hard and continues to hang limply. “That’s not---…” He started to protest only to be cut off by a hand pushing his head hard against his pillow making him gasp for air.

“I fucking told you to not lie to me you bitch!” Ushijima said, voice laced with venom and breathy moans as he continues to relentlessly thrust his cock inside Hinata while pushing hard on the younger male’s lower back making him further arch his back. His dick starting to harden on its own. The older male raised one hand in the air to deliver a hard blow against the smaller male’s already reddened ass.

Hinata choked on his sobs as he helplessly surrenders to the idea of defeat by not being able to do anything in his state. He’s hurting so much already. He don’t know how much more of Ushijima’s harsh movement and forceful slap can he take. “Please Ushijima…” He cries hard as he tried to move his head on the side to press a tear-stricken cheek against his pillow with one of the older male’s hand still pushing down his head, still not wanting to believe that his friend, his confidante, his lover is actually committing such an act towards him. “Don’t… please…”

Ushijima drilled his cock as deep as he can inside Hinata, pressing his hips flushed against him. Looking down as he starts to grind against the smaller male’s ass. His tongue peaked outside the corner of his lips as he draped himself at the back of the younger male, feeling the hole twitch at the process. He bit down at Hinata’s nape feeling himself tremble from the pleasure of being completely sheathed inside his lover. “Fuck! Your ass is only mine Hinata!”

His tone took a turn on being laced with a threatening tone as he pulled Hinata by his hair making the smaller male look at him. He smiled smugly at the sight, pleased at how his boyfriend looks at him with tears-stricken eyes. “You’ve always known that I’m not keen on sharing.” He gently placed a hand to wipe the tears that continues to stream down the pretty face of Hinata that only made the younger male shiver in fear. “I’m the only one who gets to fuck you, do you understand me?”

Hinata sniffed, making him shake his head. “Please…”

The sight of the orange-haired male struggling to free himself from his touch made the Ushijima’s chest seethe in irritation making him push Hinata’s head back against the pillow while carrying on the harsh pace of driving himself deeper inside the smaller male. He’s completely lost on the feeling of bliss, delighted by the snug sensation brought on to him as Hinata’s insides continues to squeeze his dick from trembling uncontrollably. “Ugh. Shit!” Ushijima curses as he felt himself getting closer on his release. He picked up his pace, both hands situated at the younger male’s hips as his thrusted faster and harder than his earlier rhythm. “You’re so fucking tight!”

Ushijima closed his eyes, his mouth hanging open as he felt his stomach tighten, “I’m close.” He let his body fall forward, completely covering Hinata’s smaller body. He pressed his lips against the younger male’s ear, breathy gasp pouring out his lips. “I’m going to cum inside you.”

Hinata whimpered, wanting to push the older male off of him but only cried in defeat as he becomes aware how his wrists are still completely bound at the headboard above him. “No… please…” He shook his head. The miserable feeling of being violated by Ushijima leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. “Don’t cum inside…”

“Shit! Fuck!” The older male exclaimed, his moans echoing inside the room. He felt himself convulse in pleasure as he spills himself inside Hinata, his cock throbbing hard at the exhilarating feeling. He then reached in front to grab hold of the smaller male’s cock, fisting his hand around it before starting to pump him hard and fast. He felt the younger male spasm against his palm as he released a climax of his own, causing Ushijima to sigh in delight from the continued quivering of Hinata’s insides. “It feels so fucking good cumming inside you.” He stayed for another minute before pulling out of the smaller male, pleased at the sight of his cum spilling out of his hole.

Ushijima got off the bed and made his way outside the door. He returned after a moment with a wet rag on his hand and busied himself on wiping off cum against Hinata’s skin. As he reached to release the younger male’s wrists from being bound, he turned to look at his face.

Hinata’s eyes are already closed, with tears still streaming down his beautiful face.

* * *

Hinata felt a blinding light pierce against his closed lids. He attempted to crack his eyes open, but finds himself struggling with how swollen they got from having cried all night. He felt feather-light touches on his cheek making him force himself to open his eyes. Ushijima is sitting beside him, fully dressed and holding a Band-Aid on his hand. Hinata finds himself tightly shutting his eyes as the older male pressed a firm hand against his.

“It’s a small cut. It will heal in no time.” Ushijima said examining the cut caused by the photograph on his cheek. Hinata flinched and moved his head out of the older male’s touch, turning his body away. “Don’t be like this Shouyo.” A tone of hurt evident on the taller male’s voice which only made the smaller male clenched his teeth in anger.

“I’m sorry.” Ushijima attempted to touch him again, “I shouldn’t have done what I did to you last night. I just got really mad. Before I knew it, I’ve already done something horrible to you.”

Hinata shuts his eyes. Trying to drown out the older male’s voice.

“Please. Talk to me baby.” The voice small and laced with sadness that only made the younger male scowl. Rage and fury starting to rise on his chest.

_Disgusting._

“Please… Shouyo.” Ushijima pleaded. He moved to kneel on the floor, placing his head on his hands. “Please…”

Ushijima felt himself flinched as Hinata starts to talk, words pouring out of his mouth. The older male feeling guiltier at every word. “I can’t believe you did that to me.”

“I can’t believe you put a tail on me.”

“I can’t believe you accused me of cheating and lying to you.”

“I can’t believe you said all those hurtful words to me.”

“I can’t believe you’d force yourself on me.”

The last one particularly felt like a punch to Ushijima. Making his chest tighten by the heart-wrenching shame brought about by last night’s affair. “Please, Shouyo…” He said, trying to reach a hand towards Hinata. “Forgive me.” He sighed. Feeling the tears starting to well up in his eyes. “I regret everything. You can hit me as much as you want, just… forgive me please.” The older male bit his lips in an attempt to stop his tears from falling down.

A minute passed. Then two. Then five. Ushijima realized that he will not be getting any more response from the smaller male making him panic. “I promise never to that again. You know that above all else, hurting you is the last thing I want to happen. Please don’t leave me. I love you so much. I don’t know if I can live without you.” The taller male pleaded, his hand wanting to touch Hinata but stopped himself for further causing damage by forcing the younger male.

_Disgusting._ Hinata just felt numb and repulsed at the words that’s coming out from Ushijima’s mouth.

The older male just sighed, defeated. As much as he doesn’t want to, he’s left with no choice but to let the younger male be. He don’t want to make another mistake to be added on the ones that he had already made. “Just rest for today. I already called your school to inform them that you won’t be able to come to work.” He pushed himself to stand on his feet. “I have to go and stop by my office.” He reached and touched the smaller male’s head, only to pull his hand back as Hinata pull away from him. “I’ll be back later and bring you some food.”

He sighed, making his way towards the bedroom door. “Please rest.” He said as he looked back at the younger male, whose eyes are still shut tightly. “I love you.”

As soon as Hinata heard his door close, he tucked himself in a ball as he starts to shake uncontrollably.

_Disgusting_.

* * *

It’s already dark outside by the time that Hinata pushes himself off his bed, wincing as he felt his ass throb in pain. His legs wobble on his steps as he struggles to make his way towards his dresser to pull out a shirt and a pair of sweats to dress himself. When he’s satisfied that he is decent enough, he padded the way towards his kitchen with small steps only to Ushijima silently sitting on his dining table with his head being held by his hands.

He watches as the older male lifts his head, staring at him with wide eyes. _Probably surprised to see me out and about after what he did to me._ He thought bitterly.

Ushijima stood up and made his way to escort the smaller male to the table, grabbing a throw-pillow in the process for Hinata to sit on. “Are you hungry? I made you favorite. I didn’t wake you up when I got back. I figured you need the rest.”

Hinata lets himself be escorted figuring that ignoring the older male’s advances would only cause for him to become more invasive with his attempts to please the younger male. The sight and smell of the food made his stomach rumble making him realize how he spent the entire day without eating something. The taller male watches him as he picks up his fork and starts taking small bites.

Ushijima let out a relieved sigh before returning to his own seat and starts to dig on his own plate. For a while, the whole table was only enveloped by the sound of utensils scraping against the surface of their plates. The older stealing glances at Hinata who focuses his attention on the food in front of him, trying and seems to be failing to hide his discomfort as the taller male sighs, “I know that you don’t want to talk to me right now.” He looked at the smaller male longingly, taking in his disheveled appearance.

A Band-Aid plastered on his cheek, eyes swollen, messy hair, lips chapped and red from being bitten too hard, neck bruised from countless bite marks. He can only imagine how his ass might also be covered in bruises by now given how sensitive Hinata’s skin is. It made his jaw tighten. His fists clenched above the table as an enormous amount of guilt surges up on his throat. “But I really want you to know how regretful I am with my actions that I feel like I’m going to be swallowed by shame just by being in the same room with you.”

Ushijima stood up and went around the table to kneel at Hinata’s side. He lowered his head, his fists tightly clenching on his slacks as tears starts to stream down his face making his whole body shake from the sobs that pours out from his mouth. “I’m not going to ask you to forgive me. I just want you to give me another chance. I can’t live without you Sho. You’re the only one who I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

He looked up to see Hinata staring straight at him, eyes void with emotions. His own tears streaming on his gentle face. He slowly and hesitantly reached for the younger male’s hand, gripping on it tightly before lifting and bring his wrist against his lips. Kissing the marks that was left by being bound. “I don’t want you to leave me.” He pressed his forehead at Hinata’s palm, making the smaller male’s hand wet with his tears. “Please… I love you so much. Losing you would kill me.” He begged.

Hinata watches as Ushijima cries against his palm. His hand muffling the taller male’s voice, clearly not wanting to wail loudly as he struggles to keep his sobs in. The sight tugged at his heart. As much as he wants to resent the man, he can only grant himself a fraction of his heart to harbor any grudge towards the older male. He’s still fearful against Ushijima, but the sight of him breaking down, kneeling in front of Hinata made him feel an intense amount of pity towards the taller male.

“I hate you.” Hinata breathed.

The older stared at him, nodding. “I know…”

“I hate you so much.” Hinata repeated squeezing tightly at the taller male’s hand.

“I know.” Ushijima wraps his arms around the smaller male’s waist. “I’m sorry…” He whispered as Hinata circled his own arms to cradle the older male's head gently.

* * *

He felt restless.

He’s been feeling agitated and anxious for the past few days. The first night woke him up by making him breathless from severe panic, tears questioningly starts to fall down his face. He spent that night sobbing onto his hands as worry and pain envelopes his aching heart.

It wasn’t new to him to feel this kind of emotions. He has been restless ever since he met Hinata. It’s already nearing a week since he last saw the dazzling male. The first time he ever felt anxious was after the night of him and his crew broke inside the honey-eyed male’s apartment. After being granted a chance to meet and talk with him over coffee, Kageyama’s restlessness started to ease a little but still left a lingering note that rises from time to time. He’s been trying find a way to orchestrate a plan on accidentally bumping into Hinata again. Although, none of his attempts has been successful anyway. Time further diminishes his chances from meeting the smaller male by too many assignments that’s been assigned to him by Ukai, one that particularly required for him to leave the city for four days.

It was the night when he just came back that the feeling of restlessness returned with an enormous amount of intensity. It’s nothing like what he had felt before. He wanted to go to Hinata. Assure that he was doing okay, and that what Kageyama was feeling has no relation to him at all. He spent the entire night crying and hoping helplessly that Hinata was peacefully sleeping on his own bed without a fret. Making him pray in silent, which he had also never done before, for the safety of the smaller male.

As he lies down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind drifted off to wondering whether or not he should make a move and just confront the beautiful male that his heart hopelessly hums for. Truthfully, he finds this predicament weird and intoxicating. Kageyama also finds him being amazed at himself at how easily accepting he is at the fact that he found his soulmate. If he were to be asked 5 years ago, he would no doubt dismiss the idea of having a soulmate. But the time he spent with Hinata last week at the café only made his desire for the honey-eyed male stronger and overflowing. _I want to see him so bad_.

He sighed, closing his eyes, as he reached a hand to clutch at his chest as it begins to throb again. _I need to see him_.

“Hey King. How long are you going to plan on laying down on your ass?” Tsukishima’s irritating voice abruptly made his eyes open and glare at the annoying male who’s leaning comfortable at his door frame. “Get the fuck up. Ukai-san is calling for a meeting.” The taller male just smirked at him as he continues to throw exasperated glare towards him.

“Fuck.” Kageyama said under his breath before following the blonde male towards the conference room where the King Crows’ meeting are always being held. As soon as he entered the room, twelve pair of eyes followed him until he seated himself at his designated seat.

“Now that we’re all here. We can get started.” Ukai handed Kageyama a stack of folders to be passed on around the table. Once he opens the folder, a picture of Wakatoshi Ushijima immediately welcomed his sight making him scowl. Ukai must have noticed his reaction as he cleared his throat to gain the attention of everyone inside the room. “There’s a big shipment coming in tomorrow night.”

“What’s being shipped?” Oikawa asked as he skims through the papers inside the folder.

“Artifacts.” Ukai flashed onto the screen several images of expensive artifacts, many of which Kageyama recognizes. “Illegal artifacts. Replica of original ones that will be used as replacement for the authentic pieces. Can’t barely spot any difference if you’re not familiar with the intricacies and detailing of the original ones.”

“So it’s to bait idiots then.” Lev remarked.

“Rich idiots.” Bokuto said laughing loudly at his own joke, which made Akaashi hit him at the back of his head.

Ukai just nodded before he flashed the next slide, containing a location. “Word has it that Washijo has been organizing a private auction here in Miyagi, inviting billionaire-collectors all over the world to take part on the bidding.” He opened up his own folder, pushing a couple of papers with a list of names and country. “My informant said that the old geezer also has the original pieces. He plans on presenting it as the actual lots to be auctioned off---”

“Then replacing it with a replica once that it’s set to be shipped to the winning auctioneer’s place.” Kageyama continued, unconsciously cutting off the figure head from finishing his sentence.

Ukai just shrugged in affirmation, used to how the raven-haired male often speaks his mind without being asked. “Exactly.”

“That’s too risky. Even for that old fuck.” Kuroo said under his breath.

Sawamura sighed, understanding how the operation can go from an easily executed success to a chaotically fucked up failure. “It is. But the federal office in the city wants us to intercept and surrender the replicas. Preventing Washijo to go on through with the auction.”

“Why not do it at the actual event? We can get the replica AND the authentic artifacts.” Asahi commented who raised his hand before asking his question.

Ukai rubbed the back of his neck, contemplating on how it can also be a possibility. However, this operation is not completely being spear-headed by him. He was only contacted by his informant asking for the King Crows’ involvement as order by the main city’s federal agency. “As much as I’d love to do that, we can’t. He has legal documents proving that he owns the artifacts.”

“Well, that sucks.” Tanaka said, letting out a whistle.

“For now, what we just have to focus on is securing the replicas, and hand them over to the main force. It will also shake up the old fart from making any more illegal shipments for a while since the federal agency is involved. I’ve already been informed by Snow that there are two cargo ships that we need to look out, one that’s delivering the artifacts, and WashiWaka’s. We can only make our move until all objects were already transferred to their cargo ship before intercepting it from leaving the dock, otherwise this whole thing will be a bust and there will be one more criminal charge that Washijo can be dismissed of.” The figure head stated as he hands over his folder to Kiyoko. He clicked on the projector controller to flash a slide that specifies the assignments of each member. “Now, I cannot hide that I do have a personal objective that I want to be done. And frankly, this is the perfect opportunity for just that. It’s something that benefits us for the near future, I don’t have any intention letting federal agents in on this. This is for us alone, the King Crows.”

“We have to be on our toes to ensure the success of this operation. First, I want to entrust my special mission to your team, Sawamura.” Ukai faced his left to regard his second-in-command who nodded in understanding. “The three of you are the stealthiest among us, we need to be as discreet as we can manage to ensure that we can get what we came for.” All members of Sawamura’s team, Kageyama and Kiyoko, acknowledged the older man’s command. “I want you to make use of the water. It’s better to enter the ship by boat than by land, it would be the least they’d expect.”

Ukai then nod the direction of Kuroo and Bokuto. “Your teams will be disguising yourselves as employees boarding on the main cargo ship.” He then handed out four identification cards to the team members: Kuroo, Bokuto, Tanaka, and Lev. “Those are real identities. Snow said that they’re people used to work for WashiWaka but has been reported missing for two years. Disappeared without a trace. Be alert. And try not to give anything away.” He said while narrowing his eyes on Lev who was being teased by his teammates. “Once you’re inside, I want you to secure an entrance for Sawamura’s team. Create a diversion. Then inform Oikawa’s team who’ll be on the lookout.”

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Asahi all nodded in acceptance on their orders. “Go out on a stakeout tonight. Find a location for each of you and secure it. You three should be positioned well enough to cover all the sides. We cannot afford to have a blind spot or we’ll miss every scene, so made sure all your equipment are spotless.”

“As for my team, we’ll be in surveillance. Tsukishima, Akaashi, and I will work on hacking the security systems of the ship.” Ukai looked around the table, always noting of how each and every member of their syndicate shows unwavering focus whenever they’re given a mission. “Read thoroughly and memorize the blueprint of the main cargo. We have to stay vigilante and keep a look out on each other’s backs. We’ll do a recon tomorrow morning to inform what plans of each teams will be taking place. Dismissed.”

All of them started to rise to their feet when they heard Ukai exclaimed, gaining back their attention. “Oh! And by the way. The shipment is being oversee by Ushijima. So we need to be extra cautious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a feedback! :)


End file.
